CT GUARD TEAM II: EL REGRESO
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: La segunda parte de la historia de un grupo de jóvenes que dedican sus vidas a proteger las obras maestras de Yoichi Takahashi... ¿Tendrán éxito esta vez? Fic escrito a partes iguales por Vini Astrea y Lily de Wakabayashi.
1. El comienzo

**CT GUARD TEAM II: EL REGRESO.**

**_Éste fic será escrito a partes iguales por Vini Astrea y Lily de Wakabayashi._**

_Agente Inniyah Zaoldick / Nombre Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse. __  
__Agente Nandinho / Nombre Nando Gaucho es un personaje creado por Nando Tsubasa.__  
__Agente Flor del Sol / Nombre Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.__  
__Agente Anaid scully / Nombre Anaid Scully es un personaje creado por Anaid.__  
__Agente Saki Hashimoto / Nombre Saki Aiza es un personaje creado por Saki Hashimoto_

_Agente Lou Collins / Nombre Sayuri Aoi es un personaje creado por Sayuri.__  
__Agente Silvy / Nombre Silvia Takeuchi es un personaje creado por Sylvia Takeuchi (Sanae Ozhora).__  
__Agente Taoista / Nombre Yun Tao es un personaje creado por Yun.__  
__Agente Ciel Harrison / Nombre Eliza Marian de la Garza y Marquez es un personaje creado por Cherry (Cerezo Astorya).__  
__Agente Mística / Nombre Megara Losswing es un personaje creado por Megara.__  
Agente Galford/ Nombre Galford D. Wayler __es un personaje creado por Galford. _

_Agente a4007ban-Berthis / Nombre Berthi Ayanami es un personaje creado por Vini Astrea._

**_Villanos:_**

_Franco Paolo Maray-Ghigliotto es un personaje creado por Franco._

_Lu es un personaje creado por Anilú._

_Ian Takahashi es un personaje creado por Vini Astrea._

_Chris Wiggin es un personaje creado por Chris Wiggin._

**Capítulo 1. El comienzo.- By Astrea**

Año 20XX, Centro Especializado de los Guard Team (CEGT); el alto mando ha recibido una nueva orden.

Lugar: Centro de Comando Central Guard Team

- Bien Galford D. Wayler, en el disco encontrarás el archivo.   
El CEGT te ha encomendado esta misión especial; para que la puedas llevar a cabo te hemos asignado a la Comandante Ayanami quien será en esta misión SubComandante. Entre los dos deberán formar su equipo que de ahora en adelante se denominará **"Captain Tsubasa Guard Team" (CTGT). **Esta grabación se destruirá en 10 seg.

--Flashback---   
2 años antes.  
- Hola Galford

- Ey Berthi, qué gusto verte por esto rumbos de la Academia Guard Team– decía Galford con gusto mientras daba un abrazo a ella.

- supe que te hicieron Comandante hace unos días -- decía ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la Academia

- jejej, sí, me encomendaron una Misión y todo salió muy bien; aunque tuvo su grado de dificultad -- comentaba Galford mientras hacia una mueca

- jajajaj, ese "grado de dificultad" me sonó a que hubo un momento en que estabas perdiendo el control de tu gente

- bueno, sí, no te miento, hubo un momento en que mi gente se desorganizó un poco, pero afortunadamente todo terminó saliendo bien...por cierto, también me enteré que te elevaron de rango eh!...Comandante

- jejeje, sí, realicé una buena estrategia... ojalá algún día nos toque dirigir algo juntos no crees?

- ojalá. Bueno Comandante Ayanami, hasta pronto  
- Comandante D.Wayler, nos veremos. -- y despidiéndose con saludo militar, ambos se alejaban.

---Fin flashback---

**Cuarto Omega del CEGT.**

Galford terminaba de escuchar las ordenes y recordaba aquella vez que platicó con Ayanami, desde entonces no habían tenido comunicación. De pronto, las puertas del Cuarto Omega se abrían.

- Comandante... Subcomandante Ayanami reportándose

Galford volteaba a donde provenía esa voz – SubComanante Ayanami-- respondía él.

Ambos se estrechaban. – bien señores, la misión es la siguiente – decía la computadora inteligente mientras proyectaba las principales diapositivas y una proyección digital virtual enlazada en vivo y directo.

_"- Bien señores, me presento mi nombre es Yoichi Takahashi, soy un científico y estoy acá al lado del señor Katagiri para presentarles su misión" _– en las diapositivas se empezaban a mostrar imágenes de los jugadores de soccer y así como Galford y Berthi miraban y hacían anotaciones.

- _"se trata de los mejores jugadores a nivel mundial, hace muchos años, en la década de los 80´s cuando trabajé para un importante laboratorio de investigaciones fui presionado para ejecutar un proyecto que involucraba diferentes niños bebés. El proyecto se trataba de que al introducir en los niños diferentes componentes de una estructura molecular aún desconocida para la época...pues...se desarrollará en ellos un mecanismo de auto superación y liderazgo en el deporte más popular a nivel mundial, con tan mala suerte que uno de los componentes afecto gravemente a uno de los niños dejándolo de por vida con una grave enfermedad en su corazón..."_ -- se decía esto mientras aparecían imágenes de diferentes jugadores que ahora conformaban la selección japonesa

_- "hace un tiempo una red de terroristas, comandados por uno de los más grandes criminales que el mundo haya conocido (Franco Paolo Maray-Ghigliotto), aliado con una de las archivillanas más grande del mundo ( Analu), descubrió el secreto y ahora está detrás de tres de los más importantes de los jugadores:" Taro Misaki, Genzo Wakabayashi y Tsubasa Ozhora"_

_- "además de estos 3 jugadores, el proyecto también se había desarrollado coordinadamente en Francia, Brasil, Alemania, Argentina, Italia, Holanda, México, Uruguay y Suecia, por lo que Franco y su secuaz tenían planes también para otros jugadores a nivel mundial…"_-- imágenes de jugadores extranjeros ya hacían en la pantalla

- bien, ya veo... y nos tocará proteger a esos jugadores de esos maleantes...lo más rápido posible, antes de que Franco pueda recuperar las pistas de ellos. – decía Galford mientras se paraba de su silla.

- Entonces... agentes... confiamos en ustedes – y con estas últimas palabras, la proyección concluía.

- Carlo (así se llama la computadora inteligente del CETG), por favor envíanos todos los archivos necesarios a la nueva Guarida que se nos ha sido asignada. -- ordenaba el agente D. Wayler 

- sí señor, enseguida. -- decía la máquina con una voz robotizada

- una misión demasiado atractiva, no crees Galford? – preguntaba Ayanami mientras terminaba unos apuntes en su micro procesador. – qué tanto conocemos del contrario? -- preguntaba ella mientras cerraba esa pequeña cajita

- no lo suficiente Berthi, por eso tenemos que estar muy atentos ante cada movimiento, no será muy fácil, pero... ambos sabemos que tenemos la capacidad para que esta misión sea un éxito. -- le respondía Galford mientras miraba a travéz de un gran ventanal.

Al fondo, se escuchaba tranquilamente todos los ruidos de Carlo – señor, la transacción está completa, tendrá todo lo necesario en la Guarida, no me queda más que desearles mucha suerte –

- Gracias Carlo, dile al jefe que le estaré reportando constantemente...--y con esto, Galford y Berthi salían del cuarto Omega para dirigirse a su nueva central del CTGT.

Mientras se transportaban en un avión especial perteneciente al CEGT, los agentes se colocaban el reloj intercomunicador así como una diadema auditiva comunicadora con la cual ya tendrían comunicación con "Elion", la máquina principal del CTGT.

- bienvenido Elion... queremos un reporte de ubicación primeramente de Taro Misaki, Genzo Wakabayashi y Tsubasa Ozhora ..-- decía Galford desde la diadema

- odio estas diadema, me molesta en la oreja – decía un tanto caprichosa Ayanami mientras terminaba de acomodarsela.

- jajaja, ya te acostumbrarás

El avión especial estaba a punto de llegar a la guarida secreta del CTGT

- señor, tengo el reporte general -- anunciaba Elion

- adelante – le hacía continuar Ayanami mientras se ponían el cinturón para realizar el aterrizaje en 5 min.

- Taro Misaki, se encuentra en Francia, en estos momentos la liga francesa dio por terminada la temporada -- decía Elion mientras mostraba las últimas imágenes captadas por la prensa francesa a través de los micro procesadores de cada uno.

- tendremos que colocarles la pulsera identificadora y adecuarla a nuestros sistemas -- comentaba Ayanami

- Genzo Wakabayashi se encuentra en Alemania así como Tsubasa Ozhora en España. -- se veían un video paralelo de estos dos jugadores

- sí, lo sé...la cuestión será colocársela lo antes posible por lo pronto a ellos tres -- decía D. Wayler 

- Galford, es momento que iniciemos la conformación de los Agentes

D. Wayler y Ayanami por fin llegaba a la base central de la guarida del CTGT. El cuarto principal estaba lleno de máquinas y pantallas de plasma, así como muchas interfases, teclados de todo tipo, reguladores, computadores; pura alta teconología.

- bien Elion, desplegame los archivos de los agentes vacantes -- ordenaba Galford

Mientras Elion buscaba, Galford y Ayanami tomaban asiento en computadoras diferentes para buscar más archivos de estos tres jugadores de futbol que de alguna manera eran los primordiales.

Los asientos eran de fácil desplazamiento gracias a sus ruedas dinámicas lo que les facilitaba el moverse de una máquina a otra.

- listo señor! – Elion desplegaba en varias pantallas todos los agentes que estaban vacantes.

- mmmm, son muchos... delimita la búsqueda a aquellos que tengan grandes habilidades natas y hayan sacado notas arriba de M (o sea, buenas calificaciones, jejeje) – ordenaba D.Wayler

Elion procesaba rápidamente, un silencio entre los agentes invadía el cuarto principal.

- Ayanami, siguen siendo muchos agentes -- argumentaba Galford mientras tomaba una bebida.

- sí, es lo que estoy viendo -- respondía Berthi

- acudiremos a nuestros equipos y gente, te parece?  
- excelente idea

Bien Elion... los archivos de...(empezaba a nombrar la agente Berthi enseguida de Galford, diciendo uno y uno).

Agente Inniyah Zaoldick / Nombre Alisse Farfán  
……   
Agente Nandinho / Nombre Nando Gaucho  
…..   
Agente Ángel Lily / Nombre Lily Del Valle  
…..   
Agente Anaid scully / Nombre Anaid Scully  
…..   
Agente Saki Hashimoto / Nombre Saki Aiza  
…..   
Agente Lou Collins / Nombre Sayuri Aoi  
…..   
Agente Silvy / Nombre Silvia Takeuchi  
….   
Agente Taoista / Nombre Yun Tao  
…..   
Agente Ciel Harrison / Nombre Eliza Marian de la Garza y Marquez  
…...   
Agente Mística / Nombre Megara Losswing

- listo! -- anunciaba Elion

- los agentes en un momento a otro serán reportados para que se presenten a este cuartel. Por seguridad, no vendrán todos al mismo tiempo ya que la petición de reclutamiento les llegará en diferente momento. -- comentaba la agente Ayanami a D. Wayler mientras veían las respectivas pantallas y los expedientes de cada agente.

- Ayanami, estás lista para emprender esta gran misión? -- preguntaba con gran seguridad Galford.  
- claro, adelante. -- respondía sonriente la chica subcomandante.

- Bien Elion, estamos listos para conformar el "Capitan Tsubasa Guard Team"

continuara... 


	2. La nueva agente

**Capítulo 2. La nueva agente.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

- Tenemos una importante misión que cumplir.

Galford le hablaba a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su equipo, entre los cuales se encontraban la intrépida Berthi Ayanami, la coqueta Anaid Scully, la seria Saki Aiza, la mística Megara Lowssing y la valiente Lily Del Valle, entre otros. Todos miraban a Galford con atención.

- Franco y sus secuaces han regresado.- continuaba diciendo Galford.- Debemos detenerlos esta vez.  
- ¿Esta vez?.- Lily Del Valle enarcó una ceja.- ¿Acaso intentamos detenerlos antes?  
- Eh... No... .- Galford titubeó ligeramente.- Quise decir que debemos detenerlos ahora... Como sea, hay que estar preparados. Básicamente, ya se les informó sobre los detalles básicos de la misión. Debemos proteger a los "hijos" de Yoichi Takahashi e impedir que Franco los secuestre y los use para sus malévolos planes.

Galford ya había trazado un plan preliminar; ya tenía en mente a las personas que defenderían a cada jugador. No solo tendrían que proteger a los jugadores japoneses sino que también tendrían que coordinarse para defender a los extranjeros. Pero Galford no estaba preocupado, su equipo lo lograría... Esta vez sería diferente...

- Tendrán las mejores armas y el equipo más avanzado que la tecnología pueda dar, pero Ayanami se encargará de eso.- dijo Galford, señalando a la aludida.- Nos hemos estado preparando en este sentido, la tecnología será nuestra aliada.  
- No se decepcionarán, nuestros mejores científicos han estado trabajando como locos para esto.- Ayanami sonrió, satisfecha.  
- ¿Y cuándo podremos ver esas armas?.- preguntó Scully, algo impaciente.- Quiero ver qué tan buenas son en realidad...  
- Todo con calma, agente Scully.- contestó Galford, lanzándole una mirada fugaz.- Primero, antes que nada, quiero presentarles a un nuevo miembro del equipo...  
- Creí que ya no aceptarías a más agentes.- comentó Yun, algo sorprendida al igual que el resto del equipo.  
- Y así era, pero hace poco me contactó esta agente y no pude negarme a su solicitud para pertenecer al CT Guard Team en vista de que es una de las mejores agentes que he conocido, al igual que su hermana menor...

Sylvia Takeuchi le lanzó una mirada de interrogación a Alisse Farfán, pero ella le respondió con la misma cara de duda y perplejidad. En realidad, nadie había entendido de qué hablaba Galford. Mejor dicho, casi nadie había entendido... Una agente miraba al comandante del equipo con evidente antipatía. 

- No te habrás atrevido.- murmuró ella, en voz baja.

La puerta de la sala de reunión se abrió y por ella entró una joven de unos 25 años, cabello negro y ojos gris azulado que los miró a todos con cierto desdén, antes de sonreírle con cierto sarcasmo a la agente Del Valle.

- Buenas tardes a todos.- dijo la joven de ojos grises.  
- Quiero presentarles a Lara Del Valle, nuestra nueva agente.- anunció Galford.  
- Es un placer.- Lara habló con cierta frialdad.- Me presento al servicio del CT Guard Team. A partir de ahora, diríjanse a mí como la Agente Sable de Plata.  
- Tiene que ser una broma.- gritó Lily.- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?  
- A mí también me da gusto verte, querida hermanita.- musitó Lara, con sarcasmo.  
- ¿Son hermanas?.- preguntó Scully, con cierta ingenuidad.  
- Me lo suponía, ya que tienen el mismo apellido.- comentó Farfán.  
- Sé que esto debe de causarles cierta sorpresa pero no pudimos negarnos a la petición de Lara de formar parte del equipo.- dijo Galford, levantando ligeramente la voz para tratar de poner orden.- Como dije antes, es una excelente agente y de ninguna manera puedo prescindir de sus servicios...

Lily no dejaba de mirar alternativamente a su hermana y a su jefe con odio. Lara se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de desafío. 

- Ahora tendremos la oportunidad de ver quién es la mejor, hermanita.- dijo Lara, entre dientes.  
- Y te demostraré que yo soy la mejor.- respondió Lily, algo exaltada.- Lo que me sorprende es tu presencia aquí, si una vez me dijiste que trabajar para esta organización era una pérdida de tiempo.  
- Ya basta.- ordenó Galford.- Es suficiente, no es éste el lugar más adecuado para el pleito entre hermanas. Ahora voy a decirles, si me lo permiten, cómo van a quedar los equipos que protegerán a cada jugador.

Todos guardaron silencio, incluidas Lara y Lily. Galford tomó unas notas que tenía en una mesa cercana a él y se dispuso a leer en voz alta.

- Agentes Ciel Harrison, Mística, Taoísta, Nandhino y Anaid Scully se encargarán de proteger a los jugadores extranjeros que no sean japoneses. Berthi Ayanami será su líder.

Los mencionados dieron un paso al frente, y haciendo un saludo militar, gritaron al unísono: "¡A la orden!". Berthi Ayanami sonrió satisfecha.

- Agentes Inniyah Zaoldick, Saki Hashimoto, Lou Collins, Sable de Plata y Sylvi formarán parte del equipo que defenderá a los jugadores japoneses. Y su líder será la agente Ángel Lily.  
- ¿Perdón?.- gritó esta última, sorprendida.- ¿Qué yo seré su líder? ¿Estás seguro?  
- Por supuesto.- afirmó Galford.- Creo que tú eres la más adecuada para dirigir a este equipo. A partir de ahora serás la tercera al mando.  
- Es una manera muy vil de querer compensarme por haber traído a mi hermana.- gruñó Lily, en voz tan baja que solo Galford la pudo oír.- Pero acepto.  
- Muy bien, teniente Ángel Lily.- respondió Galford.- Cualquier cosa te comunicarás con...  
- Espera un momento, me gustaría cambiar el pseudónimo, si no te molesta.- interrumpió Del Valle, muy seria.- Me gustaría volver a usar el alias de Flor del Sol.  
- ¿Y eso?.- Galford se temió que la memoria de Lily estuviera tratando de recordar el pasado.  
- Me parece que se oye mejor teniente Flor del Sol que Ángel Lily.- Lily sonrió con ironía.  
- Como guste, teniente.- aprobó Galford, encogiéndose de hombros. Después, se dirigió al resto.- Muy bien, entonces ya saben cómo están formados los equipos. Subcomandante Ayanami, Teniente Del Valle, les pediré que me envíen informes de sus actividades diariamente.  
- Sí, Comandante.- respondieron Del Valle y Ayanami al unísono.   
- Muy bien. Se da por terminada la sesión.

Poco a poco, los agentes fueron abandonando el lugar. Lara Del Valle se marchó sin despedirse de nadie. Lily la miró irse con mucha antipatía. Berthi notó esto y decidió comentarle lo que pensaba a Galford.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?.- le dijo.- ¿Crees que sea buena idea el poner a Lily a Lara en el mismo equipo?  
- Más que seguro.- contestó Galford.  
- Pero se nota que hay mucho pique entre ellas... Quizás halla problemas... .- Berthi miraba a su jefe como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
- Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero.- respondió Galford, enigmáticamente.- Así ambas trabajarán mejor. Ambas son excelentes y sus habilidades aumentan cuando están en mutua competencia. Yo sé lo que te digo...  
- Como quieras...

Sylvia, Anaid y Alisse intercambiaban comentarios, algo inquietas.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes sabía que Lily tenía una hermana?.- preguntó Farfán, en voz baja.  
- Yo no.- negó Takeuchi.  
- Yo menos.- terció Scully.  
- Es algo extraño... Es como si hubiese surgido de la tierra de repente... Lily nunca nos habló de ella.- murmuró Alisse.  
- Y se nota que no se llevan nada bien.- comentó Sylvia, en voz baja.  
- Va a ser un despapaye.- comentó Anaid.- Se van a agarrar del chongo a cada rato...  
- Eso es porque ella no es mi hermana, o al menos nunca se ha comportado como tal.- anunció Lily en esos momentos, sorprendiendo a las tres agentes.- Por eso nunca hablé de ella antes ni tampoco voy a hacerlo ahora.

Las tres chicas miraron con cierta pena y mucha vergüenza a la mexicana. Lily, por su parte, caminaba muy enojada rumbo a su automóvil. No le importaba que Galford acabara de nombrarla tercera al mando, le molestaba sobremanera que él hubiese aceptado a su hermana en el equipo, y sin comunicárselo... 

Aun recordaba las palabras que Lara le había dicho la última vez que la vio, 4 años atrás...

-_ FLASH BACK- ___

_- Hermanita, eres una verdadera estúpida. ___

_Lara miraba a su hermana con desdén desde el otro lado de la mesa. ___

_- Esa Academia Guard Team es para gente que le tiene miedo a la verdadera acción. Quesque supuestamente persiguen terroristas y los cazan, pero rara vez he escuchado que logren su propósito. __  
__- Es porque es una organización verdaderamente secreta y nunca hacen públicos sus logros.- Lily trataba de controlar su enojo.- Y no me importa lo que digas, entraré a esa Academia para convertirme en la mejor agente. __  
__- Pues qué lástima. Yo esperaba que entraras en razón y que te marcharas a Gran Bretaña para solicitar tu entrada en Scotland Yard y así tener una digna rival. Pero ahora veo con cierta tristeza que tus habilidades se perderán... Además, no sé cómo le piensas hacer si también te quieres dedicar a la medicina. O te vuelves policía o te vuelves médico pero no puedes ser las dos cosas. __  
__- Piensa lo que se te pegue la gana. Entraré a esa Academia y te mostraré que puedo ser mejor que tú... Y que también puedo ser la mejor doctora, si lo deseo. __  
__- Eso lo quisiera ver... ___

_Ambas mujeres se lanzaron miradas de desafío... ___

_- FIN DEL FLASH BACK- _

Lara se había ido a trabajar para la INTERPOL y se había vuelto relativamente famosa entre el mundo policíaco debido a sus misiones exitosas. Lily había entrado a trabajar a la Academia Guard Team y se había entrenado duro para convertirse en la mejor de las agentes, al tiempo que se dedicaba con empeño a sus estudios en Medicina. Ahora, el destino las había vuelto a juntar y esta vez Lily le demostraría a su hermana que el entrar en la Academia Guard Team no había sido una pérdida de tiempo como ella pensaba.

Lo que Lily no terminaba de entender era por qué Lara había pedido ingresar al CT Guard Team si tanto despreciaba a esa organización... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mientras tanto, en una fortaleza ubicada en quién sabe donde, Franco Paolo Maray-Ghigliotto, llamado únicamente Franco por casi todos, escuchaba con interés el informe que le proporcionaba uno de sus agentes.

- En conclusión.- decía el agente.- Galford está preparándose para detener nuestros planes. Han vuelto a reorganizarse y parece ser que la cosa va en serio esta vez.  
- Hace tiempo las cosas no les funcionaron y ésta vez tampoco les resultarán.- murmuraba Franco.- Galford fue astuto al borrar la memoria de sus agentes y de los jugadores involucrados. Sin embargo, yo aun recuerdo lo sucedido...

El agente miró con extrañeza a su jefe. Éste sonrió con cierta maldad.

- Como sea... Nosotros les llevamos mucha ventaja. Tenemos años planeando esto y un grupo de chiquillos inexpertos no nos van a detener.

Franco se levantó de su asiento y caminó unos pasos hasta la ventana.

- Puedes retirarte.- le dijo a su informante.  
- Sí, señor.- el tipo se escabulló en la oscuridad.

Después, Franco sacó su teléfono portátil y marcó un número.

- ¿Lu?.- preguntó cuando la persona a quien llamaba respondió.- ¿Estás lista?  
- Por supuesto.- respondió una fría voz de mujer.- Esperaba con ansias este momento.

Franco sonrió. Había llegado la hora...

**Notas:**   
Ya, sé que les va a sorprender que haya incluido a una nueva agente... Últimamente, Berthis me ha hecho darme cuenta de que Lara Del Valle es un personaje al que vale la pena rescatar. Ella es todo lo contrario a Lily aunque al final terminan por ser más parecidas de lo que ambas creen... Creo que será interesante el incluir a Lara en este fic, Berthis y yo tenemos muchos planes para ella...

Le cambié el alias a Lily. Prefiero que siga siendo Flor del Sol


	3. Primero lo primero

**Capítulo 3: Primero lo primero.- By Vini Astrea **

Barcelona, España.  
- oye Maya, y mi esposa? -- preguntaba Tsubasa a la chica que les ayudaba en el quehacer de la casa  
- fue al salón de belleza señor, hoy tenía su cita, hace como 10 minutos se fue --  
- ah.. ok, ya puedes retirarte, gracias.

Rumbo a la estética Sanae acompañada de una amiga se quedaban mirando unos aparadores antes de entrar a la estética, cuando un hombre se les apareció

- hola buenas tardes! - -decía una misteriosa voz la cual llamó la atención a las dos señoras -- vengo de representante de una conocida firma de modelos y al verlas, las he querido invitar a que hagan un casting en este momento

Sanae un poco desconfiada no decía nada solo lo miraba, así como a su amiga y su alrededor

- mire, esta es mi tarjeta de representación... Modelos Searching S.A de C.V... somos una compañía que tenemos poco tiempo y buscamos a mujeres atractivas para que hagan un casting para modelar ropa de un diseñador que recién empezará a salir a la luz

- ah, ya veo -- eran las palabras que emitía Sanae

- me permite hacerles unas preguntas y llenar un cuestionario; mire, si quieren, vamos aquí a una cuadra que está el lugar donde se realiza el casting

Sanae y su amiga acompañaban al sujeto representante y hasta no ver que de verdad estaban en un salón y cerciorarse que no era un engaño...decidió dar sus datos completos y personales. 

Mientras tanto, Ozhora ya hablaba por teléfono con Genzo

- pues pronto nos veremos para tener un entrenamiento con la selección Genzo, y... que tal si te desafío?  
- jajaja, no sueñes Tsubasa... sabes que no me puedes anotar fuera del área  
- ah.. quieres apostar a que ya lo logró?  
- ajajajajaja... ándale.. y qué quieres apostar? --preguntaba Genzo con un tono de sarcasmo

En eso, la llamada en espera sonaba por el auricular  
- Genzo, espérame un momento, tengo una llamada en espera  
- ok, mientras sigo haciendo pesas  
- moshi moshi

- señor Ozhora, tenemos a su esposa Sanae Nakazawa, sabemos que vive en la finca marcada con el número 1982 en la Av. norte, Barcelona... tiene 1 hora para llevar mil dólares al Centro Nacional de Barcelona, no debe dar aviso a la policía, lo tenemos vigilados y cualquier intento de comunicación con la policía o algún amigo...olvídese de su esposa-- y con estas palabras se cortaba la comunicación.

Tsubasa estaba pálido, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si se trataba de una broma, volvió nuevamente a la llamada con su amigo --este.. Genzo.. te tengo que dejar, te hablo después  
- Ozhora, estás bien?.. te oigo medio raro --

- eh.. sí, no te apures, aquí andan fumigando y ya me afectó, te llamo después  
- ok, nos vemos

Ozhora marcó al celular de su esposa, el cual le indicó que estaba fuera de servicio.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9- 

Mientras tanto, en las instalaciones del CTGT, Galford y Berthi sostenían una charla  
- Galford, me pareció adecuada su designación de los grupos, pero...ten encuenta que los que están ya en grave riesgo son Taro, Genzo y Tsubasa... debemos tener primordial y rápida atención con ellos tres y a su vez colocar lo necesario para una vigilancia adecuada  
- Lo sé Ayanami; Lily nos tendrá que ayudar...

- Elion.. porfavor contacta a Lily del Valle y dile que venga por favor –ordenaba la chica a la máquina mientras daba un sorbo a su café  
- Claro que sí Subcomandante

Lily caminaba a su recámara pensando muchas cosas – "será un gran reto, no fallaré" – -- Agente Flor del Sol.. presentarse en el cubículo Omega del CTGT -- decía Elion por las bocinas  
-- mmmm... apenas que vengo de allá -- refunfuñaba Del Valle

-- oye hermanita, no pongas esa cara, luego los jefes notarán el disgusto --se burlaba Lara mientras Lily pasaba de largo ignorándola 

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9--99--9- 

Mientras tanto, en la base de los Villanos  
- ok... excelente, espero noticias tuyas  
- qué pasó Lu, qué reporte me tienes? -- preguntaba Franco  
- el plan está marchando a la perfección, este primer paso está saliendo muy bien -- comentaba triunfante Anilú   
- genial, ya empezamos con Ozhora, tenemos aún pendiente finalizar el plan con Taro y Genzo... por favor, establece comunicación con Chris y Holly en conferencia.

Lu aplicaba unos códigos de comunicación y seguridad para establecer contacto con ellas --- Chris, Holly.. me escuchan?

- perfecto...adelante, vía establecida y segura -- decían a unísono las dos chicas villanas

- hemos realizado un pequeño contacto con Ozhora, en el cuál, se ha causado distracción para que Vini entré a la casa de él y Sanae...deseo que hagan lo mismo en las residencias de Taro y Genzo... quiero que me instalen unos cuantos comunicadores de micro chip y una pequeña cámara...les dejo a su criterio y astucia la colocación de esto pues confío en su capacidad -- ordenaba Franco mientras permanecía sentado. 

- entendido... ya me encuentro en Hamburgo rumbo a la casa de Wakabayashi -- informaba Chris  
- y yo en París -- le seguí Holly -- no puedo esperar más para usar mis encantos femeninos para...--- y no terminó el párrafo cuando Lú la interrumpió...

- Holly, aún no es momento, no uses tus artimañas seductoras, estamos en el inicio de establecer el espionaje y esto es la base primordial, luego usas tus encantos féminos para atrapar a Taro.. y quizá no solo a Taro...

- ok, ok... está bien.. me divertiré de otra forma... cambio y fuera -- cortaba comunicación Desiree  
- bueno, entonces estamos en contacto, hasta pronto -- ahora Chris también concluía

- esos niños del CTGT no saben con quién se meten... 

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-   
---- lugar establecido por los secuestradores

- cielos, cielos... por qué me pasa esto a mí?... a ver... ya tengo el dinero.. ya estoy aquí y no hay rastro de nada --- decía en voz alta Tsubasa al encontrarse en el lugar indicado por los presuntos secuestradores -- en eso.. un sujeto a lo lejos le hacía una señal indicando que se verían en el callejón...Ozhora preocupado por Sanae, hizo todo tal cual le indicaron... ya en el callejón se encontraban el jugador del barcelona y otro sujeto

- ha traído consigo el dinero? -- preguntaba misteriosamente aquel tipo  
- sí.. todo y en efectivo.. no di aviso a nadie, nadie sabe de lo sucedido -- decía un poco tembloroso Ozhora

- muy bien.. deposítelo en el bote que se encuentra a la mitad del callejón..  
- pero.. quiero que me muestren que Sanae está bien  
- mmm.. fue una pregunta arriesgada para usted, pero.. de acuerdo, le demostraré que la Señora Ozhora está bien... para hacerlo, deberá seguir mis indicaciones tal cual  
- de acuerdo

- háblele a su celular y pregúntele cómo está?   
- eh.. muy bien --decía nervioso el jugador seleccionado 

Ozhora sacó su celular y marcó...  
- ¿Sanae, estás bien, cómo estás?  
- hola querido, pues estoy bien, me han tratado bien, esta experiencia es nueva para mí, estoy nerviosa, estoy haciendo todo lo que me indiquen, no puedo hablar mucho ni elevar la voz  
- cuelgue! -- le ordenaba el sujeto a lo que Ozhora obedecía de inmediatamente

- muy bien, Tsubasa Ozhora.. ya se percató, no?.. ahora.. haga lo que le digo, ponga el bolso en el bote, dése la vuelta y regrese por donde vino... su esposa no tardará en estar en su casa, así que espérela allá...no diga nada, no comente nada.. lo tenemos muy bien vigilados

Ozhora salió de ese callejón y se fue a su casa a esperar a su esposa.

9-9-99--9-9-9-9   
A la par, y en el CTGT...  
-- Agente reportándose  
- bien -- decía Galford mientras veía por aquel ventanal un paisaje falso

- Agente del Valle; como primera asignación, deberá coordinar en práctica a su grupo la adecuada conexión de seguridad de los lugares de vivienda de Tsubasa, Taro y Genzo... ellos no deben sospechar nada de nuestra presencia y mucho menos de que tendrán en su alrededor desde micrófonos hasta cámaras--indicaba Ayanami

- así es... desde el Centro de Mando coordinarás y habilitarás a los agentes la misión ya estructurada por ti, ellos serán el cuerpo y tú la cabeza; tienes 24 horas para hacerlo...puedes retirarte

- sí señor! -- y con esto, Flor del Sol salía del cubículo Omega por el elevador y al abrirse éste ver a su hermana...ambas Del Valle solo se miraron desafiadoramente hasta q Lara entró en aquél elevador que llevaba al cubículo... 

- Sable de Plata reportándose!  
- Agente.. le tenemos una misión especial a usted en combinación con la agente Ayanami... – Galfor dejaba de ver aquel paisaje falso y miraba a Lara

- será un honor trabajar con usted agente Ayanami –volteaba a ver Del Valle a Berthi

-Sable, usted y el grupo de Berthi deberán sustituir los coches que tienen Taro, Genzo y Tsubasa, por unos automóviles blindados...ellos 3 en estos momentos son los más vulnerables, ambas deberán usar sus contactos para completar esta misión de lo más discreto posible... tendrán que inspeccionar detalladamente cada automóvil para que puedan suplantarlos para que nuestros protegidos no se percaten de algo raro; si el coche tiene una mancha..pónganle la mancha, si está rayado o si tiene una calcomanía de **Memín Pinguín**...consíganlo, quiero que queden esos coches blindados idénticos a los normales...confió en ustedes dos para que terminen la coordinación de esta misión, tienen 24 horas.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9 

Ya en la casa Ozhora, Tsubasa recién regresaba, seguía preocupado, así que se sentó en un sillón y esperó la llegada de Sanae, mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa Ozhora Nakazawa...

- listo, sistemas colocados...actualicen el monitoreo y díganme si ya está la conexión al 100 -- decía Vini a Franco y Lú los cuales verificaban ese monitoreo

- listo Vini...todo en orden y establecido - daba aviso Lú

- Chris.. qué me tienes? – preguntaba Lú

- me encuentro fuera de la casa de Genzo; inspecciono los alrededores y estoy a punto de desestabilizar los códigos de seguridad de la casa de Wakabayashi... vaya.. sí que se cuida este futbolista – señalaba Chris mientras tecleaba rápidamente en una pequeña mini palm  
- muy bien Chris...

- Holly.. qué pasa contigo? –inquiría Franco  
- pues acá estuvo muy fácil... con eso de que Taro no está y la delincuencia francesa no es un potencial, pues no hay tanto problema, así que su casa no está tan segura, termino de colocar el mini CCTV (circuito cerrado de televisión) y me regresó a la base

- no, esperen.. un momento... Vini, Holly, Ian y Chris... quiero la unificación del sistema de los aeropuertos con nuestros servidores, más que nada me interesan las llegadas y salidas de los vuelos y la base de datos de los pasajeros... –mandaba Franco

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9   
- Tsuby.. no creerás lo que me pasó? -- era Sanae que entraba a su casa, Ozhora rápidamente salió de la sala para recibir a su esposa con abrazos y besos

- estás bien, estás bien!.. no te hicieron daño verdad!.. -- decía mientras tocaba el rostro de ella y le daba besos y la abrazaba  
- mmm.. sí.. estoy bien, fue una experiencia que espero no se repita porque no se me da -- hablaba Sanae con un tono de extraño por la actitud de Ozhora

- que alegría que no te hayan hecho nada los secuestradores...   
- què?...los secuestradores?.. de qué me hablas?—miraba Sanae a Ozhora a los ojos

- de que me hablaron, me dijeron que te tenían secuestrada, que les llevara dinero y que no diera aviso.. me dieron santo y seña de ti, de donde vivías... – hacía gestos Tsubasa mientras relataba dicha vivencia que por el rostro de Sanae parece que estuviera contando un cuento.

- a ver.. nunca me secuestraron  
- cómo?  
- sí, que no me han secuestrado  
- pero.. –Ozhora estaba perdido  
- estaba con mi amiga y de repente nos invitaron a hacer un casting de modelaje  
- no comprendo  
- mmm... pues estaba en un casting para ser modelo...Tsuby, tranquilo, estoy bien... tú estás bien? -- Sanae no comprendía la actitud de él nada

- sí -- Tsubasa abrazó a su esposa sin dejar de pensar que tal vez todo había sido un engaño...pensando en si daba aviso a la policía, pero con el temor de que efectivamente, aquel o aquellos sujetos sabían mucho de Tsubasa y Sanae...por el momento, estaría más que nada con su esposa.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9 

Lily, ya se encontraba con su grupo, solo faltaba Lara.  
- muy bien chicos.. tenemos una misión por cumplir... 

Continuará... 

Nota: El Modus operandis del Secuestro Virtual es tal cual el ejemplo de Tsubasa; todo un engaño solo para sacar dinero.


	4. Confrontaciones

**Capítulo 4. Confrontaciones.- por Lily de Wakabayashi. **

Lily esperaba a que Sable de Plata se reuniera con ellos cuando recibió un comunicado a su celular. Lo leyó y la sorpresa casi la hizo paralizarse.

"_Date prisa. He recibido informes de que los secuaces de Franco están por atacar a Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki. Tú sabrás si quieres que alguien le ponga las manitas encima a tu querido portero antes que tú. Sable de Plata"._

Lily no sabía qué le sorprendía más, que Lara le hubiese mandado un mensaje o que los secuaces de Franco estuvieran a punto de atacar. Pero no era momento para quedarse petrificada, Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki corrían peligro...

Genzo. Sin importar cuántas cosas pasaran, Lily siempre lo tenía en su mente. Se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo vio, en una conferencia de prensa dada por el Hamburgo, hacía ya tantos años... No dejaría que nadie le pusiera las manos encima...

Agente Inniyah Zaoldick.- habló Flor del Sol por su radiocomunicador.- Preséntese inmediatamente.

A sus órdenes.- saludó Alisse Farfán, la joven agente.- ¿Qué ocurre, Teniente?

Tengo una misión importante para usted.- informó Lily.- Debe trasladarse a París a la orden de ya. Me ha llegado información confiable de que los secuaces de Franco planean secuestrar a Taro Misaki.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué alguien planea ponerle las manos encima a mi Taro? ¡Ni pensarlo!.- gritó Zaoldick.

Con calma, agente Inniyah Zaoldick. Recuerde que no podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos. Usted hará equipo con la agente Saki Hashimoto. No me importa qué es lo que tengan que hacer o a quien tengan que quitar del camino pero tienen que evitar que Franco, Lu o quienquiera que sea le hagan daño al señor Misaki.

¡A la orden, Teniente!.- Alisse hizo un saludo militar.

Puede retirarse, agente.- respondió Lily.- Agente Lou Collins, repórtese por favor.

En seguida, Teniente.- Sayuri Aoi hizo acto de presencia.- A sus órdenes.

Prepárese inmediatamente para partir a Alemania. Tenemos en las manos nuestra primera misión.- ordenó Lily.

Sí, señora.- Collins hizo también un saludo militar.

Agente Sylvi, usted se quedará a cargo de nuestra base y nos servirá como contacto entre nosotros por si nuestros nuevos aparatos llegaran a fallar.- anunció Lily.- Y de paso, si llega la agente Sable de Plata le avisa que será extraditada a Siberia por no estar presente en nuestra primera reunión.

Sí, Teniente.- Sylvia ahogó una risilla.

Lily se preparó para salir rumbo a Hamburgo. Nadie le pondría las manos encima a Genzo. No si ella podía evitarlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caía la noche en la ciudad de Hamburgo. Una aburrida agente hablaba con su jefe superior por el intercomunicador.

Misión cumplida.- anunciaba Lara.- He cambiado el BMW de Wakabayashi por uno idéntico, pero blindado.

Bien hecho, agente.- respondía Galford.- Ahora, esté al pendiente de la aparición de Franco o de alguno de sus secuaces.

¡Ja! ¿Espere que me quede aquí a esperar a que aparezcan los secuestradores? ¡Qué aburrido! Además, mi hermana hará un berrinche porque no llegué temprano a la primera reunión... Y conociéndola como la conozco, ella no tardará en llegar aquí para defender a su amado Genzo...

Precisamente por eso debes quedarte ahí.- rebatía Galford.- No quiero que Flor del Sol vea a Wakabayashi...

¿Y por qué no? ¿A qué le temes?.- inquiría Lara.

Ella desconocía que, apenas unos cuantos meses atrás, Galford le había borrado la memoria a todos sus agentes y a los jugadores. Wayler temía que la sustancia no fuera tan efectiva y que el contacto con Genzo Wakabayashi hicieran que Lily comenzara a recordar...

Solo haz lo que te digo.- ordenó Galford.- Quédate ahí.

Como usted ordene.- aceptó Lara, de mala gana.- Cambio y fuera.

Pero no bien acababa de decir eso cuando Lara sintió, más que escuchó, que un cuchillo se dirigía hacia ella. Con rapidez, hizo un movimiento ágil y atrapó al cuchillo en el aire. Sable de Plata volteó a ver hacia el sitio de en donde provino el cuchillo. En una azotea cercana, estaba parado un tipo que la miraba con fijeza.

Así que tú también eres miembro del CT Guard Team.- dijo el sujeto.- Debes de ser nueva, a ti no te había visto. Y créeme, no olvidaría a una mujer como tú...

El sujeto recorrió a Lara con la mirada, de una manera un tanto lasciva.

Soy la agente Sable de Plata, integrante del CT Guard Team.- contestó Lara.- ¿Quién eres tú?

Tu peor pesadilla.- respondió el hombre.- Aunque puedes llamarme Ían...

Ian saltó de la azotea y cayó en el suelo, a pocos metros de Lara. Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios instantes y una corriente surgió entre ellos.

Bueno, linda.- murmuró Ian.- Perdóname pero no tengo tiempo para flirteos, hay un portero al cual debo secuestrar.

Mira tú.- Lara rió con sarcasmo.- ¿Crees que te dejaré pasar?

No veo que traigas armas. ¿Con qué te vas a defender?

No necesito otra cosa más que mi cuerpo para acabar contigo (¡¡¡!).- respondió Lara, fieramente.

Eso tenlo por seguro... .- los ojos de Ian se clavaron en las caderas de Lara.- Pero como quieras...

Ian le lanzó a Lara una patada, pero ésta la esquivó ágilmente. Después, la agente pateó con fuerza la zona viril de Ian, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

Vaya que eres ruda.- musitó Ian, casi sin aliento.- Pero eso me gusta.

Con rapidez sorprendente, Ian se levantó y estampó su puño en la barbilla de Lara. Sable de Plata cayó al suelo, con pesadez, aunque no tardó en levantarse para volver a atacar a Ian, esta vez con una llave de karate que lo inmovilizó contra el suelo.

Claro que soy ruda.- murmuraba Lara, al tiempo que azotaba a Ian contra el suelo y le ponía el pie sobre la espalda.- Y eso que aun no me conoces.

Lo mismo digo, preciosa.- Ian apoyó sus brazos contra el suelo, se impulsó y arrojó a Lara hacia atrás.

Después, Ian se dejó caer sobre ella y le sostuvo los brazos contra el concreto.

Vaya que hay conexión entre tú y yo.- Ian hablaba con la boca muy cerca de los labios de Lara.- Lástima que somos enemigos... Haríamos fuego juntos.

No hables por los dos, amigo.- Lara pateó a Ian en el estómago, haciendo que éste la soltara.- Yo no me juntaría con un tipo como tú.

Sable de Plata lanzó un certero puñetazo al rostro de Ian, haciendo que éste sangrara por la boca. El hombre se secó la sangre con el puño y sonrió levemente.

Muy bien. Ya basta de juegos. Ahora va en serio.

Lara se preparó para lanzar un contraataque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Flor del Sol y Lou Collins llegaban a Hamburgo. Lily conducía como maniática por las calles de la ciudad con tal de llegar a tiempo a la mansión de Wakabayashi.

Cálmate.- pedía Lou.- Vas muy rápido.

Tú tampoco conduces muy despacio que digamos.- gruñó Lily.- Además, no hay tiempo que perder.

A lo lejos, se vislumbraban las luces del barrio residencial en donde vivía Genzo.

Chris, por su parte, ya había logrado penetrar la fortaleza infranqueable que era la mansión de Genzo. Su hábil palm había logrado desactivar todos los sistemas de defensa, ahora Wakabayashi estaba tan indefenso como un gatito...

Chris se encaramó a una ventana del segundo piso. A través de ella pudo ver a Genzo sentado tranquilamente en un sillón, leyendo el periódico. Se veía tan apuesto... Pronto, el famoso portero japonés sería suyo...

Muy bien, mi querido Genzo.- murmuró Chris.- Tú serás nuestro primer invitado de honor.

Ni creas que te va a resultar tan fácil.- habló Flor del Sol, a sus espaldas.- No dejaré que le pongas las manos encima.

Chirs volteó. Parada sobre una pequeña azotea estaba Lily, mirándola retadoramente.

Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la pequeña Flor del Sol, la enamorada número 1 de Genzo.- murmuró Chris, con una sonrisa malévola.

Ni más ni menos.- contestó Lily.- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Chris... Aun no puedo creer que nos hayas traicionado y te hayas cambiado de bando...

Ya ves. Me aburrí de formar parte de un equipo de ñoños. Por cierto... ¿Tú pretendes impedir que lleve a cabo mi malévolo plan? ¡Cómo no!.- se burló Chris.- No podrás evitar que me lleve a Genzo.

¿Quieres ver?.- Lily se puso en posición de ataque.

Juju, será todo un placer derrotarte.

Chris saltó y cayó en la misma azotea en donde estaba Lily. Inmediatamente sacó una espada y retó a Lily con ella. Ésta, por su parte, sacó de su cinturón una reluciente espada y se puso en guardia.

Veamos quién es la mejor.- murmuró Chris.

Ambas mujeres se entablaron en un duelo de espadas. Chris era muy buena y lanzaba buenos ataques, pero Lily era experta en el manejo de ese tipo de armas y los detenía con destreza. Ambas chicas se movían por la azotea con rapidez y soltura, luchando por derrotar a la otra en su propio juego.

Eres buena, lo reconozco.- dijo Chris, en una pausa.- Pero yo soy mucho mejor.

¡Ja! Eso ni de chiste.- replicó Lily

Chris volvió a atacar. Lily se defendió. El sonido de las espadas chocando llamó la atención de Wakabayashi, quien se asomó por la ventana. Por supuesto, estaba oscuro y él no vio a las personas que peleaban, pero ellas sí lo vieron a él. Lily se distrajo y Chris aprovechó para arrebatarle la espada de las manos, la cual fue a caer a pocos metros de ellas.

Te distraes muy fácilmente.- dijo Chris, al tiempo que apuntaba la punta de su espada al cuello de Lily.- Se nota a leguas que Genzo Wakabayashi es tu debilidad.

En eso te equivocas.- Lily sonrió con seguridad.- Más bien, él es mi fortaleza.

Lily dio varios giros rápidos hacia atrás, esquivando la espada de Chris, y tomó su propia espada y se lanzó al ataque. Chris no se esperaba esa reacción, apenas y pudo evitar el golpe que lanzó Flor del Sol. Lily lanzó varios ataques rápidos y el último logró su cometido: hirió a Wiggin en el brazo que sujetaba el arma. Ésta soltó la espada con un grito y se agarró la herida, al tiempo que se hincaba. Del Valle puso la punta de su espada a pocos centímetros de la nariz de Chris.

Touché.- dijo Lily, satisfecha.- Me parece que yo he ganado.

Solo por esta vez.- reconoció Chris.- Pero una batalla ganada no te da la guerra.

Chris lanzó una bomba de humo, haciendo que Flor del Sol se distrajera. Ésta bajó la guardia y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cosa que Wiggin aprovechó para desaparecer en la noche.

¡Ian!.- gritó Chris, por su comunicador.- Debemos retirarnos. ¡Las agentes del CT Guard Team ya saben de nuestros planes!

Eso ya lo sé.- replicaba Ian.- Ahora mismo estoy peleando con una de ellas.

¡Pues déjala! A mí me ha derrotado la agente Flor del Sol. Debemos retirarnos y planear un nuevo ataque.

No molestes.

Ian cortó la comunicación. Chris lo maldijo en voz baja.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, Lily pudo ver que su enemiga había escapado, cosa que no le sorprendía. Sintió rabia contra sí misma por permitir que Wiggin escapara, pero al menos había evitado que se llevara a Genzo...

En esos momentos, Wakabayashi abrió la ventana y se asomó. Durante la pelea, Lily había recorrido casi toda la pequeña azotea y al final había quedado en una zona que estaba iluminada por las luces del interior, de manera que Genzo la veía perfectamente.

¿Qué está haciendo ahí? ¡Ésta es una residencia privada! ¿Cómo fue que pudo entrar?.- le gritó Genzo a la hermosa mujer que estaba parada enfrente de él y que lo miraba con admiración.

"¿Será reportera o una fan?", pensó Genzo, "Aunque... Es muy bella...". Lily miró a Genzo con embeleso. Cuánto le hubiese gustado el poder verlo más de cerca...

Revise su sistema de seguridad, porque está fallando.- respondió Lily. Su cabello largo se agitaba con el viento.- Estoy aquí para revisar los sistemas antirrobo de esta zona y me han informado que su residencia quedó al descubierto, cosa que he acabado de comprobar. Tenga más cuidado, por favor.

¡Espere! ¿Quién es usted?.- gritó Genzo, pero la chica dio un ágil salto y desapareció en las sombras.

Joven Genzo.- anunció el mayordomo, en esos momentos.- Nos informa la policía que el sistema de seguridad de la mansión fue bloqueado. Han enviado una unidad para chequeo de la zona y por seguridad nos piden que los esperemos en una zona segura de la casa y ésta definitivamente no lo es.

Muy bien, gracias, James.- Genzo se retiró de la ventana, pensando en quién podría haber sido la misteriosa informante.

Lily llegó hasta el sitio en donde dejó estacionado el automóvil. Sayuri la esperaba recargada contra él.

¿Y bien?.- le preguntó.- ¿Lo lograste?

¿Tú qué crees?.- Lily sonrió satisfecha.- Debemos rastrear el resto de la zona por si Chris sigue por aquí... O por si alguien más anda cerca...

¿Chirs está aquí?.- preguntó Sayuri, algo sorprendida.- No creí que se atreviera...

Esa pequeña traidora... Algún día la atraparé... .- murmuró Lily.

Hay algo que te quiero comentar.- murmuró Collins.

¿Qué ocurre?

Acabo de registrar la presencia de Sable de Plata por las cercanías.

¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Flor del Sol.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Quién sabe. Pero, ¿no crees que quizás esté peleando con algún otro de los secuaces de Franco?

Hay que seguir su señal. Quizás necesite ayuda.- ordenó Flor del Sol.- Vamos.

Ambas agentes subieron al automóvil y emprendieron la marcha por las calles de Hamburgo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en París, Saki Aiza y Alisse Farfán se preparaban para su nueva misión. Las jóvenes se encontraban ya a pocas cuadras de distancia del apartamento de Taro Misaki cuando comenzaron a percibir el aroma de un fuerte y provocativo perfume de mujer.

Ten cuidado.- le dijo Zaoldick a Hashimoto.- Esto me parece extraño.

Muy extraño.- coincidió Saki.- No hay que descuidarnos...

Bienvenidas a París, la Ciudad Luz.- dijo una voz sensual de mujer, de pronto.- Mis tan esperadas invitadas, agentes Inniyah Zaoldick y Saki Hashimoto, del CT Guard Team.

¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes quiénes somos?.- gritó Farfán.- ¡Muéstrate antes nosotras!

Como gusten.- una chica surgió de pronto delante de ellas.- Yo soy Holly, orgullosa secuaz de Franco. Y será un verdadero placer el acabar con ustedes.

Alisse y Saki sacaron sus armas y se alistaron para el combate.

**Notas:**

_Agente Sable de Plata/ Nombre Lara Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi._

En el CT Guard Team original, Chris Wiggin era agente del equipo pero después decidió cambiarse de bando y ahora forma parte de los secuaces de Franco. Galford les borró la memoria a sus agentes pero ellos no olvidaron que Chris los había traicionado.


	5. ¿Quién dijo que era sencillo ser agente?

**Capítulo 5 ¿Quièn dijo que era sencillo ser agente?**  
By Vini Astrea

Mientras tanto, en la base central del CTGT estaba solamente Galford y Silvia en las màquinas principales

- Silvy, comunicame con Flor del Sol y compañia.-- exigía Galford mientras cruzaba los brazos  
Silvy con esa habilidad para manejar los equipos hacía y establecía comunicación con Lou --_oigan, abro el audio para que puedan establecer comunicación con D.Wayler_.-- anunciaba Takeuchi 

- Collins, está contigo Lily?.-- preguntaba Galford mientras miraba la pantalla plana que trasmitía la señal del interior del auto donde se encontraban. la cámara hacía un zoom out y enfocaba a Flor del Sol  
- _aquí estoy_.-  
- quiero que me presentes a primera hora de mañana un reporte de las razones por la cual no dirigiste el operativo que te encargué... por dicha razón aún no tenemos establecido el Circuito Cerrado de las instalaciones respectivas.-- hablaba Galford con un tono pasivo mientras daba unos pasos por el salòn. Lily pasaba saliba y hacia un pequeña mueca mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba una banda sonora tìpica de Hamburgo, Flor del Sol intentaba excusar --- pero es que...-

- tu justificación me la añades en tu reporte, y ahora; quiero que regresen lo antes posible, hasta pronto.--con esto se cortaba la comunicación. Galford salìa de donde se encontraba mientras Silvia lo veìa alejarse. 

--   
Mientras tanto, en España --no joda, el nivel de protección de balística quedó en 4 en vez de 5.-- daba aviso Nandinho por un intercomunicador a Ayanami mientras veìa como Anaid daba el último certificado de balística sin perder de vista tambièn a las españolas que pasaban cerca de donde estaban

- oye Nando...tú deberías de estar haciendo esto.-- se quejaba Scully con su compañero  
- bueno, es que tú eres más detallista, no?.- decía esto mientras levantaba sus gafas para ver no sè que cosa de una chica que pasaba

- _ chicos, chicos... terminen lo antes posible, a parte, 4 era lo mínimo así que está bien, no se apuren , _Berthi daba indicaciones desde un extraño lugar en las playas sudamericanas donde veìa entrenar a Santana, Rivaul y Pepe, probablemente para analizar su rutina ya que ellos tambièn eran vulnerables

------------------------------------------   
En Paris Francia, Ciel y la Taoísta también terminaba de reemplazar el vehículo de Misaki -- listo, los estándares de calidad y tecnología están completos.-- informaba la Taoista

- en cualquier instante me traen la calcomanía que falta para colocarle y que esté al 100 el reemplazo.-- hablaba Ciel Harrison mientras se sonreía una vez más por el mensaje de la calcomanía que decía "el soccer es mi sueño" 

Ayanami se sonrió al escuchar el susurro de la agente y cortó la comunicación con ellas estableciendo en otro canal contacto con Mística _--¿donde vas, ¿ya encontrate a Lara para su apoyo?_.--  
- sí, he establecido contacto visual, voy al auxilio, cambio y fuera.-

La Mística ágilmente corría por una calle del gran Hamburgo, al hacerlo, se percatò que andaban por el lugar Schnaider y Kaltz...  
- uorale!.. viste a esa mujer correr super ràpido?  
Karl no dejaba de asombrarse de la gran velocidad de esa joven... --yo tambièn quiero correr asì! --

Al llegar al lugar, Megara de un brinco apareciò en donde seguían peleando LAra e Ian

- vaya... tú denuevo.-- decía esto el delgado sujeto mientras perdía la guardia al ver tan espectacular entrada lo que ocasionó que Lara le diera una patada en la flexión de la rodilla provocando la inestabilidad de él

- lo siento.-- Megara con una doble combinación de patadas noqueaba al villano atolondrado (esto, porque solo a él se le ocurren bajar la guardia), cayendo este al suelo casi inconsciente 

- vámonos Lara, misión terminada.-- Megara emprendía la carrera por donde había llegado mientras Sable de Plata se le quedaba mirando al sujeto que ya sangraba por el rostro -- no te pude ganar, pero verás la próxima vez que sí lo hago.--  
En eso, solo escuchó --¿alguna vez te han besado con una mirada?.-- Ian caía por completo en inconsciencia y con esto, la agente emprendía la huída del lugar de los hechos no poniendo atención a aquel último comentario. 

- Alisse! Saki! respondan!.-- las agentes estaban inconscientes, pero al escuchar el anunció Saki logró despertar, sacudiendo así la cabeza y preguntándose: --pero qué paso?.--

Aiza se sentía un poco mareada y al ver a Alisse aún inconsciente, intentó despertarla mientras daba aviso a Lily --_no sabemos que pasó, pero...creemos que estamos bien.--_   
- ¿cómo que creen que están bien?. -- cuestionaba La agente Flor del Sol un tanto alterada lo que provocò que Lou disminuyera la velocidad y viera pasar corriendo a Mìstica   
- pues.. quedamos inconscientes

- ¿que... qué... qué pasó? --se preguntaba Inniyah mientras intentaba volver por completo en sí 

**----flashback---**   
- uy!.. qué miedo!... ¿ya sacaron sus yoyos y sus trompos para el combate? – bufaba Desiree, comentario que sacó de concentración a Alisse y Saki perdiendo un poco la guardia y más cuando se escuchaba la voz en alto por un aparatito que ella traía, de un sujeto que al instante dijo: -- _me noquearon_!.-- Era Ian que estaba ya sentado en una esquina y sobándose mientras miraba a lo lejos ver entrenando a Karl y Kaltz

- uy, pobrecito niño…oye, estoy enfrente a 2 agentes con unas armas muy feas y fuera de moda.-– comentaba Holly a Ian mientras se empolvaba el rostro la chica, acto que provoco la resbalada de gota de las agentes del CTGT  
- jajajaja, de seguro una trae una baraja de combate y otra una "poketbola" y el juego se llama YUGIMON!

bajo este comentario las agentes resbalaron (osea, tipo anime) mientras Desiree se carcajeaba por tan atinado comentario(?) –gracias por la ayuda cariño... ¡¡ahora!.– Holly al ver la distracción de las agentes, activaba aquel compartimiento donde previamente se estaba empolvando la cara, el cual emitió un gas adormilante provocando la caída instantánea de Saki y Alisse y enseguida la partida de esta villana --_au revoir perdant!.-_

**----fin del flashback----**  
- no recordamos nada de lo sucedido –argumentaba la agente Inniyah Zaoldick

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9—9-9-9-9-9 

Es así que en el cuartel de los villanos tenían ya en la pantalla el interior de la vivienda de Taro y Tsubasa, enseguida Chris reportaba --- me vencieron esta vez y no alcancé a colocar el sistema de circuito cerrado.-  
- qué paso?-  
- Lily del Valle llegó en mal momento.- comunicaba la villana mientras conducía aquel vehículo en busca de su compañero

- mmmm…bueno, busca a Ían y regresen a la mansión de Wakabayashi.- ordenaba Lu mientras leía unos documentos  
- sí!.- se escuchaba por el altavoz --cambio y fuera!.-

Chris activaba la pantalla de su palm para buscar a su compañero que momentos antes la había mandado al diablo... --"ush... ¿porquè tiene una lìnea de comunicaciòn ocupada?-

En el siguiente semáforo, mientras Wiggin miraba que pasaba corriendo Karl y Kaltz y enseguida mirar su palm, un golpe se escuchó por la venta, cosa que asustó a la villana y al ver que se trataba de su compañero de inmediato le lanzó palabras "floreadas"  
- uy!...tranquila!... ya sé que te vencieron pero no te desquites conmigo.- decía Ian mientras se subía al auto y colocaba el cinturón

- osea... me vencieron, y luego te digo que salgas de la lucha y me mandas al diablo ...y ahora me asustas!..¿pues cómo quieres que te reciba?...mira nada más...estás todo madreado y con la ropa sucia! .- le exclamaba Chris mientras emprendìa de nuevo el viaje y pensaba en que no había salido bien el trabajo a su vez que tendría que aspirar al auto

- oye, sabes cuando debemos actuar con Karl y Kaltz?.. mira, aquì estàn a la mano y los del CTGT ni enterados, podrìamos aprovechar  
Chris lo miraba con cara de enfado.. - que no!.. seguimos ordenes y un plan!-

Al parecer la chica estaba muy enojada al recordar que fue vencida por Flor del Sol, que no pudo colocar el circuito y que volverìa a casa de Genzo acompañada con Takahashi para terminar la misiòn.

- bueno, supongo que no colocaste el CCTV en casa de Genzo, cierto?  
- no lo hice, y ahora tendrás que ayudarme!.  
Ian de repente fijó la mirada a un costado observando una figura familiar

-mmm, creo que me perdí... Mística sí que desapareció y no conozco Hamburgo, y si le hablo a Lily se burlará de mí...y si pido ayuda...me sentiré derrotada...prefiero perderme.-- era Sable de Plata que ya caminaba por una de las principales avenidas cuando alguien le hablò  
- està perdida? -- Schnaider con un tono muy sensual fue lo que le preguntò, Kaltz estaba callado con su ya afamado palillo estilo granjero

- ¿¿pero qué haces? --preguntaba Chris al ver que Ian había puesto el freno de emergencia. El enfrenón provocó que LAra, Karl y Kaltz miraran y se percatara de un auto sospechoso  
- busco revancha! --Takahashi se bajaba ágilmente del auto, Lara se había congelado de repente al ver como alguien se le encaminaba abruptamente  
- Ian, no es momento de que ligues! --Chris también bajaba del coche y miraba como el chico se acercaba a una chica a la par que volvìa a identificar a los seleccionados alemanes provocando que ella se comunicara de inmediato con Franco

Karl al ver de la actitud prepotente de aquel sujeto se puso frente a Lara, lo mismo hizo Kaltz.

Schnaider de re ojo preguntaba a Lara si ese sujeto de pantalòn oscuro y con signos de golpes la habìa molestado, al recibir una respuesta afirmativa ambos jugadores agarraron unos palos que se encontraban casualmente ahì

- miren señores, no es con ustedes el problema, no es momento, no es su turno--avisaba Ian mientras se detenìa a escasos 2 metros de donde se encontraban ellos tres

- señor, es usted quien no deberìa de actuar asì; tampoco queremos problemas, pero tampoco dejaremos que se aprovechen de esta señorita -- eran las palabras de Kaltz cuando de pronto Chris gritò -- luz verde! --

Takahashi ràpidamente dio un brinco y pateo de ida uno de los palos y una patada de revèz el otro provocando que quedaran sin esa protecciòn; Lara al ver los motivos saliò a la defensa con una pistola mientras les gritaba a Karl y Kaltz que corrieran a un lugar màs seguro. Wiggin abordò el auto y acelerò por aquella avenida que èstos seleccionados habìan tomado, Sable de Plata no pudo hacer gran cosa debido a que una mìnima distracciòn provocarìa algo no muy bueno.   
------------------------- 

Paralelamente en España  
- Anaid, Nando; necesito que le coloquen la pulsera con el chip localizador a Tsubasa y Sanae  
- ok, será fácil, yo me encargo de Sanae -- anunciaba Nando mientras conducía el auto que se dirigía hacía la casa de los Ozhora  
- hasta que tienes una excelente idea! -- le decía burlezcamente Anaid al agente.

Ayanami se comunicaba con Lily para ver cómo iba la parte de su misión   
- Lily, qué noticias me tienes?  
- pues... intentaron secuestrar a Genzo, pero lo impedimos aunque no colocamos nada de nada -- comunicaba un tanto molesta Flor del Sol mientras Lou conducía -- y de Taro...pues vencieron a Saki y Alisse  
- mmm, tienes que colocar por lo menos la pulsera con el chip a Genzo y Taro, de Tsubasa ya mandé la misión, aún hay tiempo.  
- de acuerdo, ya coordino -- finalizando así la comunicación sin imaginar los agentes que Karl y Kaltz estaba corriendo peligro en ese momento.

- Zaoldick, Aiza... ya están mejor?  
- afirmativo  
- bien, quiero que le coloquen a Taro la pulsera para rastearlo, haganle como pueda, vale? cambio y fuera... Lou, vayamos nuevamente a casa de Wakabayashi  
- pero... Galford nos dijo que regresáramos -- le recordaba Sayuri mientras seguía conduciendo en aquel auto compacto  
- lo sé... pero, no podemos darnos por vencidas, regresaremos cuando hayamos terminado y le presentaré ese informe 

----------------------------------------   
- bueno, ya estamos afuera de casa de los Ozhora, como sabrás, de repente Tsubasa es medio despistado, lo que haremos sencillamente es ofrecerles éstas pulseras...  
- sí ya sé cómo le vamos a hacer Anaid, relax -- Nando dejaba entre hablando a Scully cuando tocaba la puerta 

Tsubasa se encontraba en la sala leyendo la Magazine deportiva cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y enseguida Sanae abriéndola; Ozhora aún pensando en aquel susto, rápido corrió hacia la entrada en donde vio a dos personas

...continuarà 

Yugimon…idea de Lily XD


	6. Se complicó el asunto

**Capítulo 6 ****  
****by Vini Astrea ****  
****"se complicó el asunto…"**

Lou conducía al límite de velocidad por una de las avenidas principales que llegaban a la casa de Wakabayashi.  
- ¿estás decidida a emprender esto?.- preguntaba Collins mientras notaba la expresión en el rostro de Lily  
- por su puesto, las misiones no las dejo inconclusas cuando sé que puedo rescatarlas y aún así presentaré mi reporte a Galford.- decía la agente Flor del Sol con una expresión de seguridad en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Genzo ya se encontraba en su casa aún pensando en los hechos extraños que presenció. Estaba en su sala recostado en el sillón de piel reclinable mientras escuchaba a la interpretación de Vivaldi "Winter From The Four Seassion" Apenas iniciaba la canción, los violines hacían gala cuando su celular sonó, sabía que era su amigo Karl gracias al identificador de llamadas.  
- ey amigo, cómo estas?  
- Genzo! Nos están persiguiendo!.- se escuchaba la voz alterada, el portero al escuchar esto instantáneamente se puso de pie  
- cómo? Pero qué estás diciendo?

La música de fondo se apreciaba, una vez más los violines hacían solemnidad a su vez que Wakabayashi se ponía su chaqueta.

- aguanta amigo, dónde estás?  
- Genzo, apresurate…! Un coche nos persigue….!

En eso, el chico de la gorra podía escuchar del otro lado del teléfono un tremendo enfrenón por parte de un automóvil, la comunicación seguía abierta y ponía atención al diálogo que existía, pero una fuerte interferencia hizo que se hiciera un chillido y la potencia logró que éste soltara el teléfono, cuando lo volvió a tomar la línea se había perdido.

- cielo santo, qué ha pasado, tengo que salir inmediatamente.!

En el cuartel de los malos, Franco y Lu detectaban gracias a una cámara colocada estratégicamente, la llegada de dos de los integrantes del CTGT, inmediatamente se comunicaron con Vini quien estaba por esos rumbos.  
- Vini, pon atención en la residencia de Ozhora, dos agentes intentan tener contacto con la familia.-  
- Sí, los veo, pero es demasiado tarde para hacer algo.- respondía ella al mirar por unos binoculares y ver que Sanae les abría la puerta.

- Hola, en qué les puedo ayudar?.- cuestionaba Tsubasa después de velozmente llegar él a hablar con esas personas y quitar a su esposa de la puerta, el temor aún seguía.  
- buenas tardes, venimos de una asociación que lucha para la protección de animales en extinción .- decía la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras les enseñaba unos folletos de unos simpáticos pandas  
- ay, pero qué monos!.- decía la señora Ozhora cuando se acercó a mirar dicha publicidad – y cómo podemos nosotros ayudar?.- cuestionaba la ex manager  
Entonces, el chico fornido de mirada coqueta le respondió que estaban vendiendo unas pulseras especiales de material duro o blando, en diferentes diseños y distintos colores. – las tenemos al 2 x 1

- Anda Tsubasa, hay que ayudar!.- insistía contenta la chica al ver que las pulseras blandas eran de su agrado.  
Ozhora aunque estaba un poco desconcertado por la situación que anteriormente había pasado, saco su billetera y adquirió las pulseras, una de color verde limón para Sanae y para él una negra.  
- muchísimas gracias señores.- decía la agente Anaid disfrazada de vendedora.

Vini seguía con atención a los agentes Nando y Anaid, poco a poco se acercó a ellos vigilando sus alrededores mientras que éstos salían de la residencia para dirigirse al automóvil.  
- viste! No era nada complicado!.- decía el chico  
- lo sé, "ay Ozhora, fue grato verte".-

Ayanami seguía observando a los futbolistas brasileños cuando recibió la llamada de Scully informando del éxito.  
- listo, Tsubasa y Sanae tienen las pulseras blandas delgadas con el chip puesto.  
- bien, deja abro comunicación con Galford.

El sonido del comunicador se hacia presente hasta lograr la vía abierta.  
- Silvi, comunícame con Galford.  
El chico se acercaba a la pantalla donde se empezaba a recibir la señal de los Ozhora  
- tengo acceso en la pantalla, muy bien chicos. Ya pueden regresar. 

Pero inmediatamente algo sucedía… la comunicación se había perdido misteriosamente. Desde la central del CTGT Silvia al instante intentaba hacer el rastreo de los agentes Nando y Anaid

- qué pasa!.- preguntaba Ayanami mientras se dirija al coche a paso veloz,  
Takeuchi tecleaba rápidamente muchos códigos de seguridad para la localización de sus compañeros – no pasa nada, no los encuentro, es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.  
- intenta desde la vía satelital!.- proponía Galford 

Los villanos en su base recibían el llamado de Vini  
- listo, no darán más molestias.  
- bien Vini, espera en la línea.- indicaba Lu mientras que Franco rastreaba a Holly.

En ese instante Chris había capturado al fin a los dos alemanas, fue entonces que quiso entablar comunicación con su compañero Ían, pero una vez más, éste no le contestaba.  
- rayos, con esa actitud logrará que las cosas se salgan de control.

Lara aún estaba frente a frente con el susodicho sujeto intentando evadirlo para ir con Karl y Kaltz  
- no te cansas eh!.- hablaba desesperada la chica  
- alguien tiene que distraerte, de seguro ya habrán atrapado a los alemanes preciosa!.- molestaba el chico a la Agente Sable de Plata cuando ella le soltó una patada doble que él fácilmente cubrió.  
- no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción!.- ágilmente Lara sacaba su arma de fuego y apuntaba a la cabeza de Ían quien lentamente y sin quitar la mirada a la chica alzó los brazos.  
- que pena que por las prisas haya olvidado a mi "bebé" en el auto.- comentaba un tanto irónico él.  
- ahora me dirás donde los tienes o si no…  
- ¿¿o si no que, ¿¿de verdad está en tus planes darme un disparo?.- retaba Takahashi a Del Valle. Al oír esto la chica su sangre le hirvió de "molestia", pero no podía matarlo, así que en unos cuantos segundos, Lara hábilmente le daba un culetazo al chico dejándolo una vez más inconsciente.

- Lily, tenemos un problema!.- anunciaba Del Valle por su comunicador mientras emprendía la corrida en la dirección que éstos habían tomado.

- - -  
Zaoldick y Aiza se encontraron con Ciel y la Taoísta en París. Éstas últimas le informaban de que el coche blindado había sido terminado.  
- genial, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Misaki antes que la fanfarrona de los polvos lo haga !.- anunciaba Aiza aún molesta al recordar que fueron vencidas.

Las chicas caminaban cerca de la Torre más famosa de Francia.  
- por nuestra parte hemos terminado, les dejamos el resto en sus manos.- decía seriamente la Taoísta.

- - -  
Lily atendía la llamada de su hermana Lara – qué dices?   
- lo que oyes, Karl y Kaltz es probable que hayan sido atrapados  
- rayos!

Flor del Sol se comunicaba con Ayanami y con Galford.  
- tenemos problemas, Schnaider y su compañero es probable que hayan sido atrapados y yo junto con Collins vamos a casa de Genzo. 

Berthi escuchaba atentamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad para llegar hasta el avión.  
D. Wayler tenía que tomar una decisión rápidamente – sigue con esa misión, yo le informo a Mística para que auxilie a Lara…Silvi, llama a casa de Wakabayashi y dime si se encuentra  
- parece que ha salido, no contesta!..- Respondía Takeuchi

El corazón de Lily se aceleró al escuchar aquella respuesta.  
- Silvia, intenta ingresar a las cámaras de la secretaría de vialidad de Hamburgo y usarlas para buscar algo inusual.- indicaba la hermana menor de Lara

Las cosas se estaban complicando, por un lado los Agentes Nando y Anaid habían desaparecido, Genzo corría peligro al intentar salvar a sus amigos y Schnaider y Kaltz habían sido atrapados.   
Zaoldik y Aiza tenían que localizar lo antes posible a Taro o si no Holly haría de las suyas.  
Ayanami apenas tomaría el vuelo desde Brasil hasta el centro del CTGT. 

**... continuará... ******

**Nota:** pues aquí retornando.  
Espero haya sido el capítulo de su agrado.  
Saludos los veré pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

Por el momento, Lily de Wakabayashi ha renunciado a seguir la historia, quizás en un futuro ella vuelva a escribir parte de este fic.


	7. Misión fallida

**Capítulo 7.- Misión fallida.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Lily decidió ella misma ir a la mansión Wakabayashi para percatarse de que efectivamente Genzo no se encontraba ahí. La muchacha estaba desesperada, por una parte Kaltz y Karl estaban en peligro y Lara no podía llegar hasta ellos, y por otra parecía ser que al fin los villanos habían hecho de las suyas y habían secuestrado a Wakabayashi.

Sylvia, quédate atenta, voy para allá.- anunció Lily por su comunicador.- Iré tan rápido como pueda.

¿Crees que eso sea prudente.- cuestionó Sylvia, indecisa.- Es que quizás eso es lo que espera Lu para atacarnos…

¿Vas a cuestionar mis órdenes?

No, solo decía que…

Entonces quédate en donde estás y trata de localizar a Wakabayashi de nuevo.

Lily cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a toda prisa rumbo a la mansión. La agente Collins la miraba de reojo.

Tranquilízate.- le aconsejó.- Debes pensar con la cabeza, no con el corazón.

Eso intento hacer.- bufó Lily.- Pero no me ayuda saber que estamos metidas en un berenjenal… Mira, hagamos algo, tomemos cada quien un camino, quizás si secuestraron ya a Genzo podamos atraparlos si tú te vas por un lado y yo por otro. Toma tú el camino principal y yo me iré por el secundario.

Como digas.- respondió la agente Collins, enfilando por el camino señalado.

Lily suspiró. Ella no sabía que había alguien que estaba vigilándola muy atentamente…

Mientras tanto, en Brasil, la agente Ayanami abordó el vuelo y se desesperó porque el avión tardaba en despegar. Al poco rato el piloto anunció que habría una demora debido a que había mucho tráfico aéreo.

Demonios.- gruñó Ayanami, levantándose al baño para poder charlar por su intercomunicador.- Agente Zaoldick, responda.

Aquí Zaoldick.- contestó Alisse.- ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Cómo está todo por allá?

Aun no hemos conseguido contactar a Taro Misaki.- dijo Zaoldick.- Pero estamos cerca de su apartamento.

Bien, tengan cuidado.- dijo Ayanami.- Mi vuelo se retrasará, pero en cuanto llegue al cuartel general les mandaré ayuda.

De acuerdo.- dijo Zaoldick.- Cambio y fuera.

Lara, después de esconder el cuerpo inconsciente de Ian en un callejón, corrió rumbo al sitio en donde se suponía que debían estar Karl y Kaltz, aunque evidentemente a esas alturas Chris ya había conseguido atrapar a los alemanes y meterlos a una vagoneta blindada y con vidrios polarizados.

Takahashi, responde.- gritaba Chris por el radiocomunicador.- Ya tengo a los alemanes, solo falta Wakabayashi… ¿Te puedes encargar de eso tú o tendré que hacerlo también yo?

Y una vez más, Chris no obtuvo respuesta.

Genzo, mientras tanto, subió a su automóvil y salió a buscar a sus amigos, aunque no sabía en dónde podrían encontrarse. El portero intentó llamar varias veces al número de celular de Karl, pero la llamada se desviaba al buzón de voz.

Demonios.- exclamó Genzo, la cuarta vez que pasó esto.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Genzo intentó después marcar el número de Kaltz, pero la situación era la misma. ¿Acaso ya era demasiado tarde y sus amigos estaban en peligro? Genzo aceleró. Mínimo iría a la casa de Schneider en busca de alguna pista... De pronto, alguien salió súbitamente al paso del automóvil y Genzo frenó bruscamente. La figura desapareció y Wakabayashi pensó que la había atropellado... Él se bajó inmediatamente del auto y fue a socorrer a la persona. En medio de la calle estaba tendida una joven de larga cabellera pelirroja, aparentemente inconsciente. La muchacha iba vestida de negro y la poca luz que emitían los faros del coche no era suficientes para dejar ver bien el rostro de la muchacha.

¿Señorita, está usted bien?.- Genzo se inclinó sobre la mujer.- ¿Señorita?

Pero la joven ni respondió ni se movió. Genzo decidió llevarla entonces a un hospital y la cargó en sus brazos y, no sin algo de dificultad, acomodó a la chica en el asiento trasero del coche. Cuando Genzo iba a cerrar la portezuela, sintió que algo le golpeaba el estómago. El joven perdió el equilibrio y cuando cayó al suelo recibió otro golpe en la cabeza que lo sumió en las tinieblas... Genzo no supo más de sí...

Lou Collins llegó primero a la mansión de Genzo. La agente Silvi ya estaba rastreando unas huellas de neumáticos que salían de una entrada oculta por un grupo de árboles.

No conocía esta entrada.- dijo Sylvia.- Salió por aquí y no me di cuenta...

¿Esas huellas de llantas serán de su coche?.- cuestionó Collins.

Lo más seguro es que sí...

Sigámoslas.

Collins y Takeuchi subieron al automóvil de la primera y siguieron con una luz ultravioleta adaptada a los faros del auto el rastro de las huellas de las llantas. Varias cuadras más adelante, ambas agentes vieron el coche de Genzo estacionado a plena calle, con las portezuelas abiertas y el motor en marcha. Las chicas bajaron del vehículo en el que viajaban y se acercaron al coche de Genzo. No había nadie, ni siquiera había señales de lucha... Sylvia encontró tirada cerca de la puerta del conductor una gorra blanca.

Lou, mira eso.- señaló Sylvia, tomando la gorra.

Es de Genzo.- afirmó la agente Collins.- Debemos informarle a Lily...

Lily estaba llegando a la mansión Wakabayashi cuando recibió la llamada de las agentes Collins y Silvi.

Lily.- dijo Lou.- Creo que han capturado a Genzo...

La muchacha le explicó a su tercera al mando lo que habían encontrado. La agente Flor del Sol pidió datos y enfiló rumbo al sitio señalado. Una vez que llegó, Lily comprobó con horror que lo que sus agentes le habían dicho era verdad: Genzo había desaparecido...

Es el auto de Genzo, no hay duda.- murmuró Lily.- Regístrenlo. Quiero saber si hay alguna pista...

Las otras dos agentes pusieron manos a la obra. Lily tomó la gorra blanca que Genzo había perdido y la examinó con mucho dolor en el corazón.

Si te hacen daño, no me lo perdonaré nunca.- musitó Lily.

La chica comenzó a hacer girar la gorra entre sus manos y de repente se encontró con un pequeño papelito que estaba atorado en uno de los pliegues... Lily sacó el papel, lo desdobló y miró lo que contenía. El papel tenía dibujado un as de espadas, el cual tenía a su vez en el centro marcadas las letras "DC" con tinta roja... Lily sintió un escalofrío.

¿Anya?.- musitó Lily, incrédula.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían fracasado, una vez más. Franco, Lu y sus secuaces habían conseguido capturar a Genzo, Kaltz y Schneider. En el cuartel general reinaba un ambiente de desánimo...

Fue mi culpa.- decía Lily, una y otra vez.- No debí confiarme...

No, fue mi culpa.- contradijo Lara.- No debí haber dudado para quitar de en medio a ese sujeto...

Lara había intentado llegar lo antes posible al sitio en donde sabía que Kaltz y Karl habían sido capturados, pero desgraciadamente llegó muy tarde. Y cuando Sable de Plata quiso regresar a capturar a Ian, éste también había desaparecido (obviamente).

¿Qué haremos ahora?.- preguntó la agente Sylvi.

Esperaremos a que Ayanami llegue.- respondió Lily.- Por lo pronto, ya hice que peritos expertos volvieran a inspeccionar el coche de Wakabayashi y que rastrearan la ciudad entera...

Galford no tardó en llegar y se sintió muy frustrado al saber que sus agentes habían fracasado. Él escuchó el informe de Lily sin decir nada, pero con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

Pero ya estoy en la pista de los agentes que secuestraron a los jugadores.- concluyó Lily.- No se me van a escapar.

Galford no dijo nada. En la voz de Lily había mucha rabia y eso era porque habían conseguido llevarse a Genzo. Era más que obvio, Flor del Sol no permitiría que nadie lastimara al portero y lo encontraría a como diera lugar, aun así se le fuese la vida en ello.

Zaoldick y Aiza siguen en París intentando evitar que se lleven a Misaki.- anunció Lily.- Y el resto de nuestros agentes espera órdenes.

Esperemos a que llegue Ayanami, Nandinho y Scully para dar nuevas órdenes y...

En ese momento, el agente Nandinho entró en la sala, sangrando y con varios golpes en el cuerpo. El agente se desplomó y Lily y Galford corrieron a ayudarlo.

Consigue unas vendas, alcohol, llama a una de nuestras enfermeras.- ordenó Lily a Collins, la cual se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó Galford a Nandinho.

Nos atacaron... .- susurró Nandinho, respirando con dificultad.

No te esfuerces.- ordenó Lily.- Tranquilo.

¿Qué sucedió?.- exigió saber Galford.- ¿Y en dónde está Scully?

No sé que pasó.- musitó Nandinho.- Solo sé que varias personas me atacaron... No pude verles bien el rostro... Anaid estaba conmigo y...

¿Qué ocurrió?

No lo sé.- admitió Nandinho.- De repente me vi tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, con sangra escurriéndome por todos lados... Y ya estaba solo... Me levanté con mucha dificultad e intenté localizar a Scully pero... No obtuve respuesta... Esperaba que... Que ella ya estuviera aquí...

Quizás tuvo dificultades.- comentó Lily.- Quizás llegue más tarde...

Pero Anaid no llegó, ni más tarde ni nunca. Cuando el resto de las agentes, incluyendo Ayanami y excluyendo a Zaoldick y Aiza, llegaron, se realizó una intensa búsqueda para localizar a la agente Anaid Scully. Buscaron en todos los hospitales e incluso en las morgues, en los hoteles, en todas partes. Pero no consiguieron encontrarla... Por un presentimiento, Galford se comunicó con los altos mandos para ponerlos al corriente de la situación... El joven se dirigió a hablar después con sus agentes.

Me han informado que Anaid Scully no regresará nunca más.- anunció Galford a sus sorprendidas agentes.

¿Por qué?.- preguntaron todos.

Realmente, ni yo mismo lo sé.- suspiró Galford.- Por ahí se rumora que el mismísimo Cheale le ha encomendado una nueva misión...

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear y a hacer comentarios entre sí. Nadie sabría exactamente qué sucedió en verdad con la agente Anaid Scully, la versión oficial fue que se marchó para nunca más volver...

Y nunca, nadie más, volvió a saber sobre ella...

**Notas:**

Estuvo cortito el capítulo pero necesito ordenar mis ideas.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, Lily de Wakabayashi ha regresado como coautora de este fic. Ella no puede mantenerse mucho tiempo alejada de un fic XD.

Ya, prometo hablar de Taro en el capítulo que sigue.

Anaid Scully ha quedado fuera del equipo y no volverá más.


	8. Perdiendo terreno

**Capítulo 8.- Perdiendo terreno.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Mientras tanto, en Francia, Alisse y Saki se apresuraban todo lo que podían para llegar con Taro. Éste no se sospechaba que Holly iba tras él, es más ni se imaginaba siquiera que Genzo, Karl y Kaltz ya habían sido secuestrados, no se imaginaba que la vida de mucha gente peligraba, incluyendo la de él…

Taro se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con su padre, hablando por teléfono con Azumi Hayakawa. Ichiro Misaki había salido a una reunión importante de pintores y no llegaría sino hasta muy entrada la noche.

¿Cuándo vamos al cine?.- preguntó Azumi.

Cuando tenga algo de tiempo.- respondió Taro.- Sabes que ando ocupado con los entrenamientos y ahora que me decidí a solicitar mi ingreso a la Universidad, tendré que estudiar mucho.

Pero tú siempre has sido muy buen estudiante, Tarito.- replicó Azumi.- Así que no me pongas eso de pretexto.

Supongo.- suspiró Taro.- Quizás podamos ir la próxima…

Pero la comunicación se cortó. Taro se sorprendió, pensó que quizás la llamada se había cortado, pero cuanto intentó marcarle de nuevo a Azumi, no tuvo respuesta.

Qué raro.- murmuró Taro, apretando varias veces la tecla para colgar el teléfono, sin obtener respuesta.

La línea quedó muerta. Y de repente, todas las luces se apagaron. Lo primero que Taro pensó fue que había habido un apagón, pero a través de la ventana se veía la Torre Eiffel y la ciudad muy iluminada. Entonces, la otra opción sería que alguien se metió al apartamento a robar…

Pero no era un ladrón. Era Holly, quien entró muy silenciosamente al lugar pero se delató con su perfume, el cual impregnó el lugar. Taro se puso a la defensiva. En la mesita del teléfono había un abrecartas, el cual él tomó para defenderse en caso de que fuese necesario. Misaki se acercó un poco a la ventana, para escapar a la terraza y encerrarse ahí en caso de que fuera necesario…

No tengas miedo, corazón.- dijo Holly, con voz seductora.- No voy a hacerte daño.

¿Qué quiere?.- preguntó Taro.- Si es dinero, tome lo que desee, pero váyase.

No es dinero lo que quiero, mi amor.- negó Holly.

¿Entonces qué es? ¿Las pinturas de mi padre?

Tampoco, querido.- replicó Holly.- Lo que quiero… Es a ti…

Holly saltó sobre Taro. Éste se puso en guardia para defenderse pero entonces algo salió de las sombras y atacó a Holly.

Ni se te ocurra.- dijo la sombra, que no resultó ser otra que Alisse.

Miren que se avispó la abeja.- se burló Holly (¿qué clase de insulto es ése?).- Ya se habían tardado, chicas.

Váyase, señor Misaki.- dijo Saki, dándole una lámpara de bolsillo al muchacho.

Pero… ¿Qué pasa aquí?.- Taro miraba alternativamente a Holly, Alisse y Saki.

Mejor ni pregunte.- replicó Alisse.- Solo váyase.

Ni creas que será tan fácil, querida.- Holly se interpuso entre Taro y la salida.- Me lo llevaré a él.

Holly se lanzó al ataque. Como estaba oscuro, ni Saki ni Zaoldick se pudieron adelantar al ataque. Saki sintió que algo la golpeaba en la cabeza y la hacía perder el equilibrio. Taro sintió, más que ver, que Holly lo atacaba a él con la misma arma que ella había usado en Saki. Taro se cubrió instintivamente con las manos para protegerse la cara, pero no sintió ningún golpe porque Alisse lo había desviado.

Anda tú, que ya aprendiste.- sonrió Holly.

Nah. No necesito aprender.- replicó Alisse.- Detenerte resulta de lo más fácil.

Ambas chicas se enfrascaron en un duelo. Taro aprovechó la distracción para ir a socorrer a Saki.

¿Está usted bien?.- le preguntó Misaki a Saki.

Sí.- Saki se agarraba la cabeza.- Salga de aquí.

Nos iremos los dos.- dijo Misaki.

No.- negó Saki.- Váyase usted…

Pero…

¡VÁYASE!

El grito de Saki hizo que Taro se decidiera. El muchacho encendió la lámpara y salió a la oscura calle. Al parecer, alguien más había acabado con la electricidad del resto de la calle, porque en un principio solo la casa de Misaki estaba a oscuras.

"¿Qué estará pasando?", pensó Taro. "¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres?".

Se escucharon ruidos fuertes provenientes del departamento de Misaki. Él quiso regresar a ayudar, pero entonces las pilas de la lámpara comenzaron a fallar y Taro se quedó completamente a oscuras.

Es el momento.- murmuró Franco.

Sí.- asintió Lu.

Taro no supo ni cómo, pero de repente se encontró aplastado (dicho en sentido figurado, no literal) contra la pared. Él no podía ver nada, agudizó lo más que pudo el oído pero sus captores eran muy silenciosos…

Al fin te tenemos, Taro Misaki.- murmuró Franco.- Aunque es una lástima que yo haya tenido que venir en persona hasta acá para atraparte. Mis agentes son unas inútiles…

No todas.- negó Lu.- Al menos Chris pudo atrapar a Schneider y Kaltz.

Sí, pero no pudo con Genzo.- replicó Franco.- Suerte que la Doncella del Caos hizo acto de presencia…

Taro no entendía nada. ¿El tipo dijo que habían atrapado a Schneider y a Kaltz? ¿Y a Genzo? ¿Sería una broma de mal gusto o de verdad su vida corría peligro? ¿Y también la de sus amigos?

Mientras tanto, Zaoldick seguía luchando con Holly. El golpe hizo que Saki se mareara tanto que no podía mantenerse en pie, pero pudo meterle una zancadilla a Holly. La chica se tropezó y Alisse aprovechó para darle en toda la maceta. Holly cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

¿Estás bien, Saki?.- preguntó Zaoldick.

Solo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza.- murmuró Saki, mirando con odio a Holly.- Ya me las pagará...

Vamos a buscar a Misaki.- ordenó Alisse.

Ambas chicas salieron al pasillo en penumbras... Y alguien las golpeó a las dos en el estómago. Alisse y Saki se dejaron caer al suelo, sin aliento.

Un jugador más y dos agentes menos.- comentó Franco, mirando a las chicas con maldad.- Será una noche productiva. Ya me deshice de una agente y ahora acabaré con otras dos...

Ni lo pienses.- resopló Alisse.- Se necesita algo más que un villano de cuarta categoría como tú para poder acabar con nosotras.

¿Ah, en verdad?.- se burló Franco.- Seguro que su amiga, la agente Scully, no pensó lo mismo...

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.- preguntó Saki, encarando a Franco.- ¿Qué le hiciste a Anaid?

Deberías preocuparte más por ti que por ella.- replicó Lu, con desdén, quien traía sujeto a Taro.

Suéltalo.- gritó Alisse.

Tú a mí no me das órdenes.- dijo Lu, con enojo.- ¡Qué insolente! Eso te va a costar caro.

Franco tomó a Alisse y a Saki, cada una por un brazo y las jalonéo. Detrás de Lu aparecieron un grupo de hombres vestidos completamente de negro que usaban máscaras.

Son todas suyas.- les dijo Franco a los hombres, arrojando a las chicas al suelo con violencia.- Hagan lo que quieran con ellas. ¡Ah! Y procuren no dejarlas con vida.

Y tú, mi amigo.- Lu le habló a Taro.- Vendrás conmigo...

Taro intentó defenderse, pero Lu le puso en la boca y nariz un pañuelo empapado con cloroformo. Taro no tardó en desmayarse..

Iré por Holly.- anunció Franco.- Otra que casi nos hace fracasar.

Yo me llevaré a Misaki.- anunció Lu.- Hasta nunca, agentes Zaoldick y Aiza.

Los hombres cerraron el cerco alrededor de Alisse y Saki. Ambas agentes se levantaron y se dispusieron a luchar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿No hay noticias aun de Saki y Alisse?.- preguntó Galford.

El joven se paseaba, nervioso, de un lado a otro del cuartel general.

Ninguna.- respondió Lily.- Perdimos contacto con ellas hace media hora.

Seguimos intentando comunicarnos con ellas.- anunció Ayanami.

Bien.- dijo Galford.- Estamos perdiendo, nuevamente. Ya fallamos dos veces, no podemos fallar una tercera.

Lily apretó los puños, enojada. Ella sabía que Galford había hecho ese comentario por ella. Como si no fuera suficiente la desesperación que Lily sentía por la desaparición de Genzo. Por no mencionar el pequeño detalle de la carta...

Lily sacó el naipe del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Ella ya había visto esa peculiar señal en varias ocasiones, y sabía lo que significaba...

"Pero no puede ser... Se supone que Anya está muerta...".

Lily dudó en decirle o no a Galford sus sospechas...

Agente Flor del Sol.- dijo Galford.- Quiero informes en una hora sobre la posible ruta que pudieron haber seguido Chris y sus secuaces. Quiero saber cuanto antes a dónde pudieron haber llevado a los jugadores. Y no quiero que vaya a fallar esta vez.

No lo haré, comandante.- respondió Lily, apretando nuevamente los puños.

Le molestaba sobremanera que Galford le diera órdenes. A Lily no le gustaba estar bajo las órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos de alguien que a cada momento le recordaba sus errores. La joven guardó el naipe en su chaqueta nuevamente. No le diría nada a Galford, al menos no hasta que no estuviera bien segura de que Anya había sido la responsable de la desaparición de Genzo.

Pero Lily no era la única furiosa en el CT Guard Team. Lara también estaba muy molesta. Por culpa de Ian, ella había fracasado en su misión...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneider fue el primero en despertar. Se encontró atado de manos a una pared de piedra. Sorprendido, parpadeó varias veces para tratar de enfocar bien, pero la luz en la habitación era bastante escasa y Karl apenas alcanzó a ver a pocos metros alrededor de él. Schneider miró hacia la izquierda y miró que Kalt y Genzo también estaban atados a la pared, ambos inconscientes.

Kaltz, despierta.- dijo Karl.- Wakabayashi, despierta...

Después de mucho rato de insistir, al fin Genzo hizo señas de que estaba despertando.

¿Qué ocurrió?.- preguntó el japonés, muy sorprendido.- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

Eso es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber.- replicó Schneider.

Kaltz despertó poco después y se mostró tan sorprendido como sus dos compañeros.

Me gustaría saber quién nos secuestró y por qué nos tienen aquí.- comentó Kaltz.

Únete al club.- refunfuñó Schneider.

Al poco rato, una puerta se abrió y se encendió el único foco del lugar. Los tres jóvenes vieron entrar a una mujer preciosa, pelirroja y de increíbles ojos negros, vestida con un traje de cuero negro. Genzo supo que ella era la muchacha a quien él creyó que había atropellado.

¿Quién es usted y por qué nos ha traído aquí?.- exigió saber Schneider.

La chica sonrió de una manera extremadamente malévola.

Yo soy el demonio.- respondió Anya, con crueldad.- Bienvenidos al infierno.

Genzo sintió un escalofrío al notar la mirada de intenso odio que mostraban los ojos negros de la mujer.

**Notas:**

Si Lily suele ser un ángel, Anya es el demonio mismo... Si no saben aun de dónde salió Anya, con el tiempo lo descubrirán.


	9. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**Capítulo 9 ****  
****¿qué fue lo que pasó? ****  
****By Vini Astrea**

- ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? .- preguntó un tanto asustado Kaltz al mirar el lugar en el que se encontraba y alcanzar a percibir un par de huesos en el fondo de la media oscura habitación.

Los tres chicos desesperadamente se movían sin lograr resultado alguno mientras que la chica pelirroja caminaba frente a ellos mirando a cada uno de cabeza a pies.

- ¿qué queremos de ustedes?, ¿en verdad quieren saber qué es lo que el destino les depara?.- contrapreguntaba Anya con esa voz llena de frialdad e indiferencia.

- tenemos dinero, si eso es lo que quieren pueden pedir un rescate, supongo que por eso nos tienen aquí secuestrados.- hablaba desesperadamente Wakabayashi mientras intentaba inútilmente zafarse de la pared.

La Doncella del Caos miraba al arquero y le lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa maleante para acto seguido decirle que no era un simple secuestro como pensaban.  
A lo lejos gritos y ruidos se escuchaban por un largo pasillo que apenas y podía ser visto por una franja de luz que pasaba por uno de los ladrillos del muro. El goteo que hace unos momentos era constante, ahora era acompañados de una exclamación de ¡déjenme!, ¡suelténme!, ¿qué es lo que quieren?.

- Bien chicos.- se escuchaba una voz varonil por otro de los pasillos lo que provocó la atención de los tres jugadores. – sé que están molestos, asustados y demás, pero… por el momento no les puedo decir nada, sólo que son nuestros prisioneros.-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, en la base del CTGT seguían sin poder entablar comunicación con Alisse y Saki.  
- un minuto, ¿dónde está Ciel y la Taoísta? 

Sin preguntarse más, Silvi metía los respectivos códigos de comunicación para inmediatamente poder hablar con ellas.   
Galford aún con la esperanza de encontrarlas, preguntó las posiciones de sus dos agentes, las cuales resultaba que aún se hallaban en París. Las puso al tanto de la pérdida del paradero de Farfán y Aiza e indicó nuevas instrucciones para Yun y Eliza quienes de inmediato emprendieron la búsqueda por las calles de la torre Eiffel.

- debemos regresar al lugar donde las dejamos por última vez.- decía Eliza mientras usaba su escaner para analizar los últimos movimientos detectados desde la base del CTGT.  
- ¿qué no se supone que en la base saben de nuestro paradero? Preguntaba Yun mientras conducía a un callejón en donde les darían un informe.  
Eliza pensaba pues era lógico el razonamiento de Yun, llegando a una hipótesis de que probablemente alguien los estaba espiando sin que se dieran cuenta; una situación que deberían evitar si es que la misión querían culminar.

A la brevedad llegaron con sus informantes callejeros quienes dijeron que hubo un reporte de apagón en el apartamento de Taro Misaki.  
- más aparte, un extraño coche se vio a las fueras de la vivienda del jugador así como unas personas que llevaban a alguien…  
- puede ser que….  
- ya lo hayan secuestrado!!!

Ambas chicas aceleraron al edificio donde vivía Misaki, miraron hacia su ventana y en efecto, era la única ventana sin luz… pero un silencio reinaba en el lugar.  
Las dos agentes preparadas subieron sigilosamente hasta el piso, observaron que la puerta estaba entreabierta, pero el silencio se mantenía.  
Cautelosamente Ciel empujó la puerta mientras que Yun iba entrando.  
- despejado.- decía la Taoísta.

Caminaron lentamente y lo que sus ojos vieron en el lugar, les llenó de asombro…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En Barcelona.  
Sanae se encontraba como niña pequeña con su pulsera nueva, Tsubasa la veía de lejos y sonreía. Por un momento aquel susto no le invadía entre sus pensamientos.

Vini seguía a la espera de la llamada de Franco.  
- Vini, es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando.- anunciaba Lu. – en estos momentos debes de traer a Tsubasa Ozhora de inmediato. No te preocupes, los tontos del CTGT están distraídos en otras cosas y han descuidado a los Ozhora.  
- sí, lo sé.- contestaba fríamente Vini. – incluso he logrado interrumpir la señal de los chips de sus brazaletes; no podrán encontrarlos.  
- bien, entonces mandaré a Ían y Chris con el avión…te esperamos aquí con Tsubasa, cambio y fuera.- se despedía Lu.

Vini regresaba a la casa de los Ozhora, anulaba el sistema de la seguridad de alarma e inspeccionaba los alrededores. Con cuidado logró abrir el portón de los coches y quitarle el seguro de la cajuela de uno de ellos, en el cual introduciría al número 10 del Japón.  
Sin pensarlo más, abrió la puerta de la casa, entró por la cocina y se encontró con Sanae lavando los platos. Su plan era entrar y romperle el cuello, pero algo en su interior le ordenó que sólo la dejara mal herida.

Tsubasa entonces escuchó que los platos de la cocina se caían, se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta allá.  
- ¿Sanae?  
Al entrar por la puerta, la vio en el suelo sobre una gran mancha sangre.  
- ¡Sanae!!.- exclamo con un gran grito.

Vini le proporcionaba de inmediato un dardo tranquilizador que segundos antes había lanzado al cuello del as del fútbol logrando la caída de éste.  
Tsubasa intentaba ponerse de pie.  
- vaya que eres fuerte y necio..- acotaba Vini al ver los esfuerzos del chico.  
- ¿qué…haz..qué haz hecho?.- y con esta última pregunta, Ozhora caía inconciente.

La chica arrastraba al muchacho por toda la cocina hasta el garage. Con mucha dificultad logró introducir el cuerpo del jugador del Barca a la cajuela y así emprender la huída.  
En una hora y media ya estaba en el hangar exclusivo en donde Chris e Ían le esperaba.

- mira que has tardado!!.- exclamaba Takahashi., mientras Chris encendía los motores de la aeronave.  
- ¿acaso es un reproche?.- preguntaba la chica mientras abría la cajuela. – aquí está, cárgalo y súbelo al avión.-  
- ¿qué, acaso ahora tú me das órdenes?.- refunfuñaba el chico.  
Vini lo miró con esos ojos serios – súbelo y punto.- 

Takahashi no cuestionó más y con mucho esfuerzo logró subir a Tsubasa al avión, amarrarlo y emprender el vuelo.   
Ozhora empezaba a despertar.  
- ah, de eso me encargo yo!!.- anunciaba Ían después de que Vini le avisó.

Salió él de la cabina de mando cerró el puño y antes que el jugador lograra abrir ambos ojos, le propició un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo.  
- mmm, no era necesario eso, le vas a dejar un moretón!!.- se burlaba Chris al enterarse lo que su compañero había hecho.  
- no importa, tenía que desquitarme…!.-  
-¿ acaso estás molesto porque aquella chica te venció?.- pregunto Vini a lo que Takahashi no le respondió con palabras, mas sólo con la mirada.

- Aquí Chris a Lu.-  
- Aquí Lu.-  
- tiempo aproximado de llegada, 30 minutos.  
- okay, cambio y fuera.

-----   
_**Nota:**__  
__Pues aquí retomando este fic y haciendo el capítulo que durante un año dejé. __  
__Pido muchas disculpas a los lectores y a Lily de Wakabayashi. __  
__Espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben, tomatazos bienvenidos. ___

_Atte Vini Astrea._


	10. Esperanza muerta

**Capítulo 10.- Esperanza muerta.- by Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Wakabayashi, Kaltz y Schneider miraban fijamente a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y mirada helada que estaba frente a ellos. Genzo estaba seguro de que él ya había visto en otra ocasión a esa mujer, aun cuando el portero estaba seguro de que nunca antes en su vida se la había encontrado. La joven fumaba un cigarro con parsimonia, como si quisiera que el pánico fuese haciendo presa lentamente de sus prisioneros.

¿Qué va a hacer con nosotros?.- Karl repitió la pregunta ya formulada tantas veces.

Muchas cosas, amor.- replicó Anya, con cierta maldad.- Tantas, que no te vas a dar abasto.

¿Por qué no nos lo dice de una vez?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Si lo que quiere es amedrentarnos, no se va a salir tan fácilmente con la suya.

¿Cuál es la prisa?.- Anya se acercó a Genzo y le acarició el rostro.- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...

Para sorpresa, tristeza, enojo y desesperación de los tres hombres, el otro hombre que gritaba desesperado resultó ser Taro Misaki. El hombre que les había hablado desde el pasillo y una chica rubia llegaron y amarraron a Taro a la pared, junto a los otros. El hombre que había hablado había empezado a mirarlos a todos, de uno por uno y sonriendo con complacencia, cuando recibió una llamada que lo hizo salir de la mazmorra, dejando a la pelirroja a cargo. Misaki estaba tan confundido como los demás, y desgraciadamente ninguno pudo decirle ni remotamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Holly, que se encontraba parada detrás de Anya, frunció el entrecejo. Ella no sabía por qué Franco había decidido llamar de último minuto a esa _femme fatale_, que definitivamente tenía deschavetada la cabeza. Además, prácticamente había sido gracias a Chris por quien se capturó a Kaltz y a Schneider, y Holly tenía el crédito de haber atrapado a Misaki, aun cuando fue la propia Anya la que secuestró a Genzo. Entonces, a la pelirroja le correspondería estar con su capturado, más no con los dos alemanes, ésos le tocaban a Chris, aunque siendo sinceros ella preferiría hacer el cambio y tener para ella al portero. Y Taro, por supuesto, le correspondía a Holly, faltaba menos.

Anya, ya basta.- se aventuró a decir Holly.- No podemos hacer nada por ahora.

¿Y quién lo dice?.- Anya no miró ni siquiera a Holly.

Franco es el jefe.- replicó Holly, enojada porque Anya ni siquiera la miraba.

Pues entonces ve a avisarle que ya tenemos a cuatro más aquí.- replicó Anya.- O ve y lámele las botas. Como quieras, pero deja de molestarme con tus estupideces.

Holly, dolida, se quedó con ganas de responder, aunque ganas no le faltaron de decirle un par de majaderías y palabras de verdulera a la pelirroja. Anya, sin hacerle ni el más mínimo caso, se acercó a Genzo y comenzó a acariciarle el tórax.

Me gustará mucho hacerme cargo de ti.- murmuró Anya, con una sonrisa helada.- Eso la hará sufrir mucho a ella...

¿De quién me habla?.- cuestionó Genzo, tratando de no temblar.

No creo que sepas quien es.- replicó Anya.- Pero ella ha estado loca por ti desde que tengo uso de razón... Ella nunca podría hacerte daño, pero yo sí...

Anya entonces desabotonó la camisa que traía Genzo y dejó su torso desnudo. Después, la pelirroja tomó un cigarro nuevo y lo encendió con la colilla del anterior. Con el pánico en el rostro, Misaki, Schneider y Kaltz miraron como la pelirroja acercó la brasa ardiente del cigarro y lo apretaba contra la piel desnuda del torso de Genzo. El portero se contuvo para no gritar y apretó los dientes. Lentamente y con una pasividad que daba miedo por el gozo con el que la chica lo hacía, Anya fue dejando quemaduras profundas en el cuerpo de Genzo, intentando hacer que el hombre gritara de dolor.

Si crees que esto es mucho, no has visto aun nada.- dijo Anya, cruelmente.- No saben lo que les espera.

Holly intentó detenerla. ¡Su misión era únicamente secuestrar a esos hombres, no torturarlos!

¡Anya, ya es suficiente!.- gritó Holly.- A Franco no le va a gustar.

¿En serio?.- Anya confrontó a la chica.- ¿Y quién le va a decir? ¿Tú?

La Doncella del Caos miraba amenazadoramente a la joven, tan fue así que Holly instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás. Se escucharon nuevamente voces masculinas por el pasillo, de manera que Anya se apresuró a abotonar nuevamente la camisa de Wakabayashi y miró amenazadoramente a todos, incluida Holly.

Más vale que ninguno de ustedes diga nada.- amenazó Anya.- Porque de lo contrario, me temo que tendré que cortarles la lengua.

En ese momento, entró Franco a la habitación, acompañado por otros tres jóvenes. Entre Takahashi y Chris venían cargando a Tsubasa Ozhora, el cual no podía sostenerse en pie. Tsubasa se veía muy mal, con la cara golpeada.

Un poco traqueteado.- comentó Franco, frunciendo levemente el ceño.- Pero aun vivo, tenemos aquí a nuestro invitado especial número cinco.

¡Tsubasa!.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Estás bien?

El joven Ozhora murmuraba palabras ininteligibles, mientras Ian y Chris lo ataban junto a los demás. Misaki, que quedó a un lado de él, se preocupó al ver que su amigo estaba casi inconsciente.

¿Qué le hicieron?.- exigió saber Misaki.

A veces se resisten demasiado.- gruñó Takahashi.- No es culpa nuestra.

Bueno, ahora sí.- Franco palmoteó para llamar la atención de los cinco jóvenes.- Permitan que me presente, yo soy Franco Paolo Maray-Ghigliotto.  
Ustedes están aquí por una razón especial. Mejor dicho, están aquí porque son jóvenes especiales. Ustedes fueron los elegidos de Yoichi Takahashi para sus experimentos, experimentos que resultaron ser todo un éxito. Así pues, ahora yo los he traído hasta aquí porque me interesa ser el poseedor de sus secretos...

Ninguno entendía nada de lo que ese tal Franco estaba diciendo. ¿Jóvenes especiales? ¿Víctimas de experimentos? Todo eso parecía ser una broma de mal gusto o un muy mal sueño, pero el olor a chamuscado de la piel de Genzo Wakabayashi les indicaba a los demás que la cosa iba muy en serio...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel y Yun se quedaron con la boca abierta. A sus pies se encontraban varios hombres vestidos de negro, desperdigados por el suelo, entre ríos de sangre. Saki estaba apoyada contra la pared, sosteniéndose el pecho, mientras que Alisse estaba desmayada a pocos metros de ella.

¡Saki, Alisse!.- gritó Yun, corriendo hacia ellas.- ¿Están bien?

Saki miró a Yun con la mirada perdida, como si no supiera quién era ella. Yun notó que ella estaba herida de un brazo, pero fuera de eso se notaba bien, así que corrió a ver a Alisse, la cual tenía una herida en la cabeza.

¡Ciel!.- gritó Yun.- ¡Hay que llevarlas a un hospital! ¿Qué haces?

Viendo el estado de estos hombres.- respondió Ciel, tocando la carótida en el cuello de uno de ellos.

¿Y cómo están?.- gruñó la Taoísta.

Muertos.- respondió Harrison.- Todos están muertos...

¿Qué habrá pasado?.- se preguntó Yun.- ¿Lo habrán hecho ellas?

Quien sabe.- suspiró Ciel, acercándose a Saki.- ¿Estás bien, Hashimoto?

¿Quién eres tú?.- preguntó Saki, mirando a Ciel como si ella fuese una desconocida y no su compañera.- ¿Qué hago aquí?

¿No me reconoces?.- preguntó Ciel, asustada.

Quizás perdió la memoria.- murmuró Yun, cargando a Alisse.- Llama refuerzos, no podremos solas...

Ciel, sin perder el tiempo, llamó por su comunicador a la base, respondiendo las agentes Mística y Sables de Plata al instante. Las chicas no tardaron mucho en llegar y encontraron tremendo caos.

¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?.- preguntó Mística, caminando entre los cuerpos de los hombres muertos.

No lo sé.- confesó Yun..- Cuando llegamos, todo estaba así, estos hombres muertos, Zaoldick desmayada y Hashimoto con amnesia.

Pasó algo muy feo aquí.- comentó Mística, preocupada.- Llevemos a las chicas cuanto antes.

Mi hermana las revisará.- fue todo cuanto Lara dijo.

Lara se agachó para revisar a uno de los hombres muertos. Sea quien fuere que los hubiese matado, les había cortado a todos la yugular de un tajo. Y por lo visto, ninguna de las agentes iba a poder decirles nada...

Del Valle, también deberías ir a que te revisen.- señaló Mística, refiriéndose a las heridas que la chica se había hecho al pelear con Ian.

Después.- replicó Lara.- Lo más importante ahora son las chicas.

Entre Mística y Yun se llevaron a Alisse, mientras Ciel ayudaba a Saki a caminar. Lara examinó minuciosamente uno de los cuerpos y recopiló tantas pistas como pudo, aunque iba a resultar muy difícil que alguien supiera lo que había pasado ahí.

En la base del CT Guard Team, Lily revisaba a Saki y a Alisse mientras Ayanami y Galford hablaban con lo que quedaba de sus agentes. Todo había sido un total fracaso, ahora Tsubasa Ozhora, Taro Misaki, Genzo Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider y Hermann Kaltz estaban en poder de Franco.

Y lo peor de todo.- murmuró Galford.- Es que parece ser que Anya está ayudándolos...

Algunos agentes se miraron entre sí; muy pocos sabían quién era esa tal Anya, pero Lara bien que lo sabía...

Varias de nuestras agentes están heridas.- continuó Galford, mirando a Lara.- No tenemos mucho tiempo. No sabemos qué va a pasar, qué hará Franco con nuestros protegidos, pero debemos actuar con todo cuanto antes. Es asunto de vida o muerte.

Ayanami notó esta última frase: de vida o muerte. Y ella entendió entonces que muchos de ellos no sobrevivirían...

Lily hizo acto de presencia, usando la bata que solía utilizar en el hospital. Todos voltearon a verla, a la expectativa.

He revisado ya a Saki y a Alisse.- habló Lily, muy seria.- Las dos tienen heridas de espadas en brazos y piernas, incluso Alisse tiene una herida en el abdomen, pero no es de gravedad. También tiene una herida en la cabeza, como si la hubieran golpeado con algo. Tampoco es de gravedad, pero la mantendrá inconsciente por algún tiempo.

¿Y qué hay de Saki?.- preguntó Galford.- ¿Conseguiste hacer que ella te dijera qué sucedió?

No.- negó Lily.- Tiene estrés postraumático. No recuerda nada, no sabe quien es o en donde está. Momentáneamente, ha perdido la memoria.

¿Estrés postraumático?.- preguntó Ayanami.

Lo que sucedió, fuera lo que fuese, fue demasiado fuerte para ella y la trastornó.- explicó Lily.- Su cerebro bloqueó los recuerdos espantosos y se refugió en el olvido total.

¿Cuánto tiempo durará eso?.- quiso saber Galford.- Necesitamos saber cuanto antes qué fue lo que sucedió.

No sabría decirlo.- suspiró Lily.- Todo depende de la gravedad del suceso que se quiere olvidar y de la fortaleza de la persona que lo vivió. Puedo intentar hacer que Hashimoto recupere su memoria, pero no aseguro éxito.

Ya veo.- murmuró Ayanami.- Estamos fritos...

Básicamente, todos pensaron más o menos lo mismo. Por lo pronto, lo único que podrían hacer todos sería esperar a que Alisse despertara y aclarara lo sucedido...

De acuerdo.- Galford dio un par de palmadas.- Flor del Sol, te quedarás al cuidado de Zaoldick y Hashimoto. Los demás estén a la espera de recibir órdenes.

¡Pero Anya está ayudando a Franco!.- protestó a Lily.- No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Precisamente por eso quiero que te quedes aquí.- replicó Galford.- Precisamente lo que Franco espera es que caigas en la provocación de Anya. Ya tenemos dos agentes heridas y cinco protegidos desaparecidos. No correremos más riesgos.

La palabra de Galford fue terminante. Lily apretó puños y labios y se marchó muy enojada, pretextando que tenía que ver a sus pacientes. Los demás agentes rompieron filas y empezaron a dispersarse; Ayanami aprovechó para acercarse a Galford.

¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?.- preguntó ella a él.- Lily es la que mejor conoce a Anya. Después de todo, ellas dos son _la misma._

Por eso la voy a dejar aquí, hasta el último momento.- replicó Galford.- En el caso de que nosotros no podamos detener a Anya, Lily será nuestra última carta.

Ayanami se quedó callada. Las últimas palabras podrían significar muchas cosas, entre ellas, la muerte de Lily... Ésa sería la mejor forma de eliminar a Anya, ya que ésta no era sino la parte oscura de Flor del Sol. Galford y Ayanami eran de las pocas personas que sabían que Anya era la mitad oscura de Lily, un androide con la maldad y el odio concentrado de la agente Flor del Sol...

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, Pierre Le Blanc salía de una galería de arte en compañía de su novia de turno. La chica le pidió a Pierre que la esperara un momento, ya que había olvidado su bolso en el escritorio en donde se encontraba el libro de visitas. Mientras el francés esperaba, una sombra lo vigilaba, a la atenta espera de un solo descuido para conseguir su objetivo...

Estoy a punto.- le dijo Holly a Franco, por su comunicador.- No se me va a escapar, esta noche él será mío...

Y no habría nada que pudiera impedírselo.


End file.
